


Our Future

by ohstars



Series: 'Til the End of the Line [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, In a way, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Surrogacy, Team Bonding, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been through a lot. From WWII and Hydra to Thanos and the snap, the soldiers have finally earned a break. It's time they settle down and make their childhood dreams a reality.**Not a stand-alone**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the last story of the series, I'll be posting shorter chapters. I'm not sure about everything that'll go on in this one, but we'll see.

2019

 

Bucky pulls away with a shocked laugh. “Of course I’ll marry you, Steve,” he says, eyes watering. “What kind of question is that?”

 

Steve grins as he pulls out the small box from his pocket. “It wasn’t a question.”

 

“Touche,” Bucky laughs. He pulls Steve in for a kiss, searing and passionate as the day they confessed their love in that hospital room all those years ago.

 

They pull away from one another, foreheads touching as they catch their breath. “I love you so fucking much, Bucky,” Steve whispers, lips brushing against Bucky’s.

 

Bucky grins. “I love you, too, Stevie. Ain’t ever stopped.”

 

Steve opens his box and shows the two handmade Italian rings from all those years ago. They’ve been resized and polished, with a sliver of cursive on the outside engraved into the precious metal. “What do you think?”

 

“Our wedding bands?” Bucky picks them up. “Did you…?”

 

“‘Till the end of the line’ has always been our saying, Buck. Ain’t a better way to say ‘I love you’ than that.” Steve scratches at his head. “And I figured since we’ve already done the small, intimate wedding thing the first go around, we’d do something a bit bigger this time.”

 

Bucky shakes his head. He holds up the bigger ring.

 

Steve takes it from him and gently slides it onto Bucky’s metal ring finger. It fits perfectly. “I got the measurements from Tony,” Steve admits, blushing.

 

“You planned all this in like a week?” Bucky asks, tugging Steve back in for another kiss.

 

“Little bit,” Steve says.

 

Bucky hums. “Thank you, Stevie.”

 

“Anything for you, Buck.”

~*~*~*~

 

“So, what’s next?” Bucky asks, swinging their hands in between them.

 

Steve tugs the brim of his hat lower and smiles. “I was thinking we hit up Coney Island but I think I just want to have a more relaxing night instead. Get food and just talk.”

 

Bucky smiles. “I like that, Stevie.”

 

They made their way to a small Italian restaurant Steve had found when he first defrosted. They’re quiet most of the walk and the first few minutes after they sit down. It’s not until after they order that Bucky starts to talk.

 

“So, how are we going about this?” Bucky leans back, crossing his arms.

 

Steve rests his chin in his hand and shrugs. “I’m still trying to figure out what’s the best strategy. There’s a lot of moving parts, like our engagement, the wedding itself, coming out, and just our future. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

 

Bucky looks around. They’re in the corner, hidden in the dark by the dim lighting and the natural shadows of the walls. It’s not crowded, but the staff linger nearby in case they’re needed. He turns back to Steve. “No time like the present. First things first, do we go public?”

 

“I’d like to,” Steve says, spare hand fiddling with his fork.

 

“Okay, but how?”

 

Steve leans back, hand in his hair. “I have no idea, Buck. Whatever we do, it needs to be controlled and in our terms.” He gnaws at his lip for a second, the corner perking up. “But I also want to do something that’ll shut down any speculation and-” Steve sits up. “Do you plan on cutting your hair soon?”

 

Bucky’s brow furrows. “Yeah, I told you I want it short again, back to army regulation.” He squints at Steve. “What are you planning?” he asks slowly.

 

“The perfect way to come out.” Steve shakes his head. “You know what, now’s not the time. Let’s just enjoy our engagement before we have to face everyone at home. They’ll know by the time we walk in the door.”

 

“True,” Bucky says as he leans forward. “But we’re talking about it tonight, you punk.”

 

Steve winks at him, sipping at his wine.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Bucky knocks on the door, bouncing on his feet.

 

The door creaks open and Daisy slowly appears. Her face lights up at the sight of the boys waiting patiently outside her door. She looks to Steve, eyebrow arching.

 

Steve winks at her.

 

Daisy gasps and snatches Bucky’s metal hand before he could say a word. “Oh Steve it’s beautiful,” she cooes.

 

Bucky’s head whips around to Steve. “She knew?”

 

“Of course she knew,” Steve laughs, rubbing at his neck. “It’s Daisy.”

 

Daisy beams and pulls them inside before she gets her hugs. They settle down in the living room, with Steve and Bucky cuddled up on the love seat with Daisy in her recliner. “He even asked for permission,” Daisy says.

 

“Really?” Bucky asks softly, looking up at Steve.

 

Steve’s face has grown pink. “I did,” he starts, “hope that was okay?”

 

Bucky grins. “You’re adorable,” he mumbles as he kisses Steve’s cheek.

 

Daisy claps her hands. “Let’s get to business. I’m thinking a summer wedding, outdoors and maybe in a park or field or something. On the left side would be all of our family; we’ll invite Rose and her brothers and their families, and there’s Jenny, Eugene’s little girl, and her mother Doris-Anne, and my kids and grandkids will come of course-”

 

“Why haven’t I met your kids yet?” Bucky gasped.

 

“They moved away, right?” Steve asks. “I haven’t seen Marie in forever.”

 

Daisy nods sadly. “New York is changing and it’s not for the better. Too many alien invasions, rents too high…” She shakes her head. “It’s not safe,” she sighs.

 

Bucky pouts. “Where is everyone?”

 

“Well Rose is out in California and her kids live close by. Jenny lives in Jersey, down near Delaware and Atlantic City-”

 

“Why would she do that to herself?” Steve mumbles.

 

Daisy shakes her head, eyes filled with mirth. “She did whatever she could to get them babies in good schools. And when she couldn’t bribe the priest to get them into the good private schools, she moved to Jersey.”

 

Bucky scoffs. “It would have been easier to convert to Catholicism.”

 

“That’s what I said, but you can’t tell Miss Jenny nothing,” Daisy says. “My boys live out in Texas, in fact, Steven owns a ranch out there and James helps out-”

 

The super soldiers freeze. “You named your kids after us?” Steve asks, sitting up a little straighter.

 

Daisy nods, a sad look in her eye. “I never really got over losing you two. Even when you came back, Steve, I still find myself getting sad over the lives you could have lived.” She sniffles a little. “I get choked up just thinking about how you two could have grown up with all of us. You could have seen Ma and Papa grow old and all of your nieces and nephews born. There’s so much you missed,” she started.

 

Bucky moved to kneel in front of her. “Hey, now, don’t get all teary-eyed on me. Yeah, it’s a bummer that we missed out on all that thanks to Hydra, but think about what we get to do now.” He holds up his metal hand, where the gold engagement ring sits. “I wouldn’t ever have been able to wear this outside, not truthfully, if we came home from the war. But now that we’re around today, I get to tell strangers that my fiance proposed to me and that _he’ll_ be my _husband_ one day.”

 

Steve nods, his own eyes growing watery as he scratches at his face. “We’re going to tell the public we’re together. If we did that back in the day, we’d be imprisoned and killed. I know it’s something awful that we missed out on all these important moments in your life and your kids lives, but now we get to have a family of our own.”

 

“A family?” Daisy asks, sniffling. “Does this mean you’re going to adopt or something?”

 

Bucky grins. “We’re gonna get a baby eventually. Maybe once everything calms down after the wedding.” He looks to Steve and winks.

 

“We’ll see,” Steve chuckles.

 

Daisy’s eyes light up. “Oh, you better have a baby before I die. I want to see that little one. I want to spoil them and give them everything I have,” she rambles.

 

Bucky’s smile falters. He stands back up, eyes a little dimmer. When he sits back beside Steve, his face returns to the gleeful grin he had moments ago, but Steve could tell something was up.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“You okay?” Steve asks on the ride home.

 

Bucky nods, head tucked down low.

 

Steve bumps his shoulder with Bucky’s. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs, “I just forget that Daisy won’t be around much longer. Not in terms of our lives.”

 

Steve lets out a breath, leaning his head against the headrest. “Oh,” he mumbles.

 

“Morbid, right?” Bucky says.

 

“Just a little,” Steve replies, “but not totally out of the question. We have to start preparing for that emotionally. It was brutal losing Peggy, especially since I didn’t have time to actually grieve-”

 

“Seems to be a pattern with you,” Bucky quips.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Funny.”

 

Bucky shrugs, turning his body to face Steve. “Just saying. First, you fly a plane into ice after I died and then after Peggy dies, you become a fugitive-”

 

“For you,” Steve points out.

 

“Still. I think that’s how you grieve, pal. Being all reckless and shit.”

 

Steve shakes his head. “Either way, we can’t pretend like that won’t happen. It’s the shittiest part of coming back from the dead. You lose all of your friends and family from your previous life.”

 

Bucky curls into the window. “I don’t like it. Can we go back?”

 

“I ain’t trading this for anything, Buck,” Steve says, taking Bucky’s metal hand in his left hand, the gold shining off both of their hands.

 

“Shut up, you sap.”

 

“You love me,” Steve lilts.

 

Bucky smiles, looking out the window. Steve catches the soft expression he has in the window’s reflection. “Yeah, I do,” Bucky mumbles.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tony and Sam are waiting for them in the living room. They’re casually playing on their phones, glancing up at the door as if they’re not waiting for them.

 

Bucky catapults himself over the back of the couch and lands on the cushion beside Sam, his thigh nearly crushing Sam’s in the process.

 

Sam’s eyes grow wide as a silence squeal dies in his throat. “Well hello there,” he says.

 

“Like you weren’t expecting me,” Bucky says.

 

“Not like that.”

 

Tony turns in his seat to raise an eyebrow in Steve’s direction.

 

Steve keeps his face neutral. “What do you want, Stark?”

 

“Don’t Stark me. You know exactly what I want.” Tony crosses his arms and presses his lips together. “Well?”

 

“Well, what?” Bucky asks.

 

Tony glances at him, eyes wide. “Um,” he starts.

 

Sam scratches at his neck. “Did Steve surprise you with anything?”

 

“Oh, our old house?” Bucky asks.

 

Sam and Tony pause, but nod.

 

Steve moves to sit beside Bucky, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Yeah, I took over to the house and showed him around.”

 

“Not that I needed it or anything,” Bucky says with a smirk.

 

“That is true,” Steve chuckles.

 

Tony nods slowly, inching forward on his seat. “Yeah, but did he ask you anything? Maybe at a certain roller coaster?”

 

Steve’s eyes widen as he shakes his head slowly.

 

Bucky perks up. “You were going to take me to Coney Island?”

 

Steve winces. “Yeah, sorry about that. We didn’t quite make it, obviously.”

 

Bucky places a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “That’s alright. I think you proposing stole the show anyhow.”  


Tony cheers. “So you did do it?”

 

Steve laughs as Bucky shows his hand off, the ring proudly sitting on his metal ring finger. “I did,” Steve says.

 

Sam claps a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Congrats you guys, you deserve it.” He tilts his head, grinning. “Not that you weren’t married before, because that was totally valid.”

 

“Thank you, Sam,” Steve says softly, kissing at Bucky’s temple.

 

Tony inspects the ring. “How’d you get it to fit around the weapon’s finger?”  


“Don’t call it that,” Steve snaps.

  
Bucky rolls his eyes. “That’s the official name, dumbass. That’s what Hydra called it. It’s a badass name and since this is a new one, it’s just that. Badass.”

 

Steve’s eyes squint skeptically. “Okay then,” he sighs. He stands up and stretches. “I think I’m going to call it a night.”

 

“But how?” Tony asks again as Bucky joins him.

 

“Oh, I asked Friday,” Steve says with a shrug, a smirk peeking out behind his innocent facade.

 

Tony glares at Steve as the soldiers retreat down the hall. “Why don’t I believe that?”

 

“Cause there’s no way that was true,” Sam says as he too stands. “Night Tony.”

 

“Rogers wouldn’t lie, would he?” Tony calls. “Right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a quick moment to thank you all for the overwhelming support I've gotten from readers, especially readers who have come back over and over again. Your continuing support means the world to me and I love spending hours rereading your comments. 
> 
> That being said, I'm changing the format a little. I mentioned it in the first chapter, but these chapters will be shorter and only a scene or two. Unlike the first book, where each chapter was a different year, or even the second, where it changed years frequently, this one will stay the same year for quite some time. 
> 
> I'm hoping this chapter sparks more updates from me since this is more of a new plot line that I've been itching to write. It's actually the idea that sparked Our Beginning, and the original idea that I sat down to write that day. Of course, we see what happened there..... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

2019

“How come all of Hydra’s liars are dark, gross, cold basements?” Clint whined over the comms.

Steve rolled his eyes and pressed a nimble finger to his ear. “Where else would you put a secret villainous Nazi lair?”

“I don’t know,” Clint mumbled. “Being out in the open sounds like a pretty good idea.”

“Hydra  _was_  hidden in S.H.I.E.L.D. all these years,” Sam grumbled.

“Touche,” Steve chuckled. He checked his watch. “Everyone knows their part?”

“Can we go over it one more time?” Scott’s voice chirped over the comms. “I mean, I know it, but I just want to make sure everyone else does.”

“Sure, Ant-Man. Sure,” Tony huffed.

Steve looked to the cloudless sky and sighed.

Bucky and Sam both patted his shoulders, Bucky’s metal hand clutching the thick muscle for a moment too long.

“Each group will work their way through. Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision are on the first floor; Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and Dr. Banner are on the second, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, and Ant-Man are on the third floor; Falcon, the Winter Soldier, and I are on the fourth. Secure each and every room, collect the data we need, and get out. If you secure your floor, you’re on standby. When called, you retrieve the data and information from any floor that needs a transfer and secure it in the quinjet. Then standby for further instructions or assistance,” Steve commanded. He adjusted his shield and cracked his neck. “Remember this is an active Hydra building. Last sighting was three days ago. Prepare for contact, expect it. There’s no activity at this moment, but we’re talking about Hydra. There’s no telling what we’ll find.”

Bucky slipped his hand into Steve’s for a second.

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand and gave him a tight smile. “Are you ready for this?”

Bucky cocked his gun with one hand and nodded.

“On my signal,” Steve announced.

It was a routine Hydra base: an old building in the middle of nowhere converted to be the regional base. Steve had been keeping an eye on it for months, his surveillance growing with each month, especially once Bucky and Sam returned.

Steve stood in front of the metal door and raised his foot. “Now.” He kicked in the door and the three soldiers moved.

They thundered down the stairs. Steve with his shield held high and a flashlight in hand as he leads them down the metal steps. Bucky with his gun aimed and ready for combat, turning as he walked to get every angle. Sam with two guns held in either hand, protecting Steve’s six at all times. Floor after floor passed them until they reached the depths of the fourth floor.

It was silent, the noiseless vacuum echoing in Steve’s ears. They formed a triangle, creeping down the hallway of the basement. Steve’s flashlight skirted over the walls, tracing the doorways of seven distinct rooms with matching black and silver doors.

Sam kicked down the first door and the men piled in, ready to kill. It was an office -- complete with a large oak desk and three plush rolling chairs, two on the side facing the door.

Their triangle dispersed as they began to gather intel.

Bucky pulled open the filing cabinet and started searching through the files for valuable information. Anything pressing was tucked away into a messenger bag at his hip. Anything they may need later was stacked on top of the metal cabinet. Irrelevant files stayed in the drawers for the official S.H.I.E.L.D search.

Sam and Steve were checking for anything else. Sam ran his hands along the walls, pulled at the few books on the bookshelf, and patted along the floor in search of any openings. Silly, but important. Meanwhile, Steve searched the desk, collecting any and all DNA for S.H.I.E.L.D to use in bringing in the Hydra employees.

(The irony of S.H.I.E.L.D bringing in Hydra employees isn’t lost on Steve. After he tore S.H.I.E.L.D to the ground years ago, the faithful groups of employees went through hell to bring it back to life. Steve interviewed every former employee and inspected the department every few months himself, just to be sure.

He still barely trusts them. Then again, he’s still struggling with trusting anyone that isn’t Bucky, Sam, or Daisy. He doesn’t really see the problem with his trust issues. With what he’s been through, their fairly appropriate.)

“First floor secure. Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision on stand by for data collection,” Tony called over the comms.

It only takes five more minutes for Bucky to fill up his bag and call for it to be emptied. He left the room to meet Tony at the stairs. And then he was back to filling it up with important folders.

Steve tucked the folders he and Sam had found in Bucky’s bag and looked around once more. “How much more do you have?”

Bucky slid the bottom drawer closed and shook his head. “All clear.”

They formed their triangle again and crept out of the room.

The second door was an empty examination room -- clean, sterile, and white. The graying tile floor had a large white spot where an examination table once stood. They quickly secured the room and moved on.

The third door was another examination room, but this one had a chair in the center of the room.

Steve’s brow furrowed as he crouched down beside it. He recognized it, albeit offhandedly. As the son of a beloved nurse and a hospital frequent flyer, Steve knew his way around an examination room, even rooms he truly had no reason to be in, like that of an obstetrician or gynecologist.

The chair was nothing like the ones he grew up seeing. The seat itself was plush and leathery, the material itself scratched and faded from years of use. There was a hole at the head of the chair. Steve moved on of the creaky stirrups. The chairs he grew up seeing were unforgiving and cold, much like this one, but unlike the typical set up modern OB/GYNs have in their offices.

“Anyone else wondering why a male based Nazi organization needs this?” Steve asked quietly as he stood.

Sam and Bucky glanced at one another, eyes darting around the room.

The room itself had little information to give. They secured it and moved on.

“Second floor secure,” Bruce announced.

The fourth room was a conference room, bland and rotting. The most they found was a case of bullets hidden beneath one of the chairs.

The fifth room was a stairway, leading up to the floor above. Natasha’s heals appeared before the soldiers could check it out, though.

The sixth room was a lab. It was generic and from the looks of it, already wiped clean of any important data. The soldiers still spent a good twenty minutes scouring the room for any secrets and ticks.

“Third floor secure,” Natasha called. The stairway must have been their last room. “Just waiting on the Golden Girls.”

“Excuse you,” Sam gasped into the comm, “don’t bring me into the old jokes.”

Natasha’s laugh filtered over the comms, quiet and a little frightening in the depths of the Hydra base.

“We’re almost done,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded and pressed a finger to his ear. “We’ve got one more room to secure.”

With that, the soldiers made their way, shuffling in their triangle formation, to the seventh room at the very end of the hallway.

This door was different. Unlike the other wooden doors, the silver, heavy metal door was secured and vacuumed shut. Steve’s shield cut the lock off quickly, but it took both of his and Bucky’s hands to pull the door open.

A blast of cool, icy air scraped at their cheeks as the pressure released from the room. The room was pitch black, with a single light on a silver container bigger than Steve himself. It seemed to be the only thing in the room.

“You first, Cap,” Bucky murmured.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What? Is the Winter Soldier scared to go into a dark room?”

Bucky shook his head, eyes locked on something ahead of him. “I’m supposed to follow you into battle, not the other way around big guy.” He pushed Steve’s shoulder a little. “Can’t follow you unless you go in first.”

“You’re an ass,” Steve mumbled.

His flashlight flickered over the blank walls as he shuffled forward. Sam’s and Bucky’s crossed his, the beams supporting one another as they combined to brighten the room.

All they found was a single sterilization cabinet, filled with surgical tools. Sam started to snap pictures of each surface while Bucky held his light.

Steve walked over to the container. It was plastered in German words, warning Steve to be cautious and careful with his movements. There was a small door in the center of the container’s surface, surrounded by black and yellow striped tape.

He spun the wheel and the container hissed with the release of pressure, clouds and clouds of vapor wafting into the stale air.

“What the hell?” Steve mumbled as the clouds cleared.

Rows and rows were filled with little plastic containers, each containing something different. His eyes roamed the middle rows, where glass jars with thin vials of something small were held. The top rows were Petri dishes; three covered Petri dishes with a liquid he didn’t recognize.

The bottom rows… Now that was something he recognized. “Oh god,” Steve gasped. He pressed a hand onto his comm, “Dr. Banner, we need you on the fourth floor.”

Bucky looked over Steve’s shoulder. “What is it?”

Steve blushed and closed the door. “It’s, um, human fluids,” he mumbled.

“Like urine?” Sam asked.

Steve shook his head. “Not quite,” he said, face alight with a blush. “I think we stumbled upon Hydra’s fertility clinic.”

“Oh shit.”

~*~*~*~

Steve spun on the stool until his knees bumped Bucky’s. He twisted, spinning the opposite direction only to clash once more with Bucky’s knees.

Bucky rolled his eyes and took Steve’s hands in his.

“Okay,” Bruce sighed. “I’ve come to a conclusion.” He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

“Friday, get the Avengers here,” Bucky called to the ceiling

Steve stood up and dragged Bucky over to Bruce’s workstation. “How serious is it?”

Bruce shook his head. “We should wait for everyone, Cap.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and pressed his forehead into Steve’s shoulder. He groaned, almost whiny. “I hate how that sounds. It’s going to be something creepy or something they did to me.”

Steve patted Bucky’s hands. “We’ll figure it out.”

Tony slid into the room. “What’s up doc?”

“How are you not bored of your own joke?” Natasha asked as she hopped onto the stools Steve and Bucky had abandoned.

“It’s a classic, Romanoff. You wouldn’t understand.” Tony leaned against the fridge and looked to Bruce. “We’re all that’s here right now. Everyone else went off location for training. So whatever you gotta say, say it.”

Bruce glanced between the Avengers and nodded. “Okay. Well,” he cleared his throat. “I’ve confirmed that the substances we’ve obtained from the base are indeed of human origin.” He fiddled with his glasses as he paced around the lab. “And I’ve run DNA on the eggs and sperm we found. Most were unidentifiable, but I would assume with the few I do know, that they were under similar treatment.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony asked.

Bruce gave Bucky an apologetic smile, his eyes shifting over the super soldiers and Natasha. “There were three containers of your sperm, Bucky. Or that at least matched your DNA,” Bruce said softly.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s waist. “Do you know what they were doing with it?”

“I do. But you’re not the only DNA I found a match for,” Bruce said. “There was another container of sperm that is identical to Steve’s DNA and one of the jars had several vials that matched your DNA, Natasha.”

Natasha stared forward, lips pursed.

Steve’s hand reached out to grab ahold of the table. “What are you trying to say, Bruce?”

Bruce ran a hand through his curls. “Steve, do you remember ever giving a sperm sample?”

He nodded. “I had to give one when I… when I thawed out.”

“And we all know that Hydra experimented on Bucky and Natasha,” Bruce said, “so there’s a reason to believe they were trying to create someone of your caliber with said DNA samples. And I’d say that while they’ve had the samples for years, they just started to experiment with creating a natural super soldier of sorts.” He pushed Tony aside and took out the three Petri dishes.

“What are those?” Steve asked, voice quiet and scared.

Bruce took a deep breath and set them on the table.

The Avengers grew closer, with Bucky and Steve clutching hands as tightly as they could without breaking something.

“These are embryos. I’d say they were fertilized pretty recently, too. I ran a few tests and while I can’t prove anything for certain,” Bruce explained. “It looks like each petri dish is a different combination of your  _samples_.”

“And by there’s you mean Natasha’s eggs and their sperm?” Tony asked.

Bruce nodded. “Two are traditional fertilization, with two DNA samples matching. The third, however, seems to be some hybrid of Natasha’s egg and Bucky’s DNA to create a new zygote egg with both of their DNA, or at least the stuff Hydra wanted from their DNA. Steve’s sperm was used in this dish, so all three are used.”

Natasha took a deep breath. “Either way, any of these dishes could be my… descendant?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “You three need to make a decision as to how we proceed. These embryos won’t be viable after a certain period of time, but there’s no way of knowing how long they’ve been gestating for already. I could be off a week or two, which could be detrimental.”

“What are our options?” Bucky asked, cold and sterile.

Bruce shook his head. “We find a surrogate to carry or do nothing at all.” He picked the dishes back up and slid them into the fridge.

Steve pressed his lips together and looked to Bucky. Gray eyes blinked back up at him, just as lost and worried as his own. They glanced to Natasha, whose face seemed to be growing green with each second they stood there.

He kissed Bucky’s forehead, lingering for a moment. Steve pulled away and said, “Give us twenty-four hours. We’ll have a decision then.”

With that, he guided Bucky out of the room and motioned for Natasha to follow. No one said a word until the elevator doors slid shut.

Steve let out a breath. “We could be parents.”

“We could be dads,” Bucky mumbled.

“I’d be a mother,” Natasha sighed. She looked up at the two of them, tears pricking at her eyes. “What are we going to do?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa... two chapters in one week? It's a miracle!

2019

 

They didn’t talk about it. The three potential parents didn’t say a word about the decision they had to make. Natasha was quick to flee, saying she had errands to run and that she’d meet the soldiers for brunch tomorrow at a local Brooklyn place she found. Then, and only then, would she discuss what she wanted to do. 

 

Until then, Steve and Bucky decided they’d had enough Avengering for the day. Steve shot Sam a text, saying they were canceling the big training session they had planned and without any explanation. Sam seemed to get it, but he wanted answers as soon as Steve could, cause Steve doesn’t cancel a mandatory Avengers training session on a whim. 

 

Once their loose ends were tied, they climbed onto Steve’s motorcycle and headed to their place in Brooklyn. 

 

They had moved a month ago, three weeks before the mission to the Hydra base, and things were going great. Bucky had set up an art studio for Steve and they had a mini boxing ring in another room (both paled in comparison to the ones at the compound, but the intimacy and fact the bones of these rooms contained memory after memory made them all the more special). They’re bedroom used to be George and Winifred, much to Bucky’s dismay. (“I was conceived in this room,” Bucky groaned into his hands on their first night. “I can’t fuck you in the room I was conceived in, Steve. That’s weird.”) He got used to it, but it took a lot of convincing on Steve’s part. 

 

Now, dusk had settled over Brooklyn and the two had been trapped in their own thoughts all day. Steve had holed himself in his art studio, cycling between praying and painting. Bucky sat at their kitchen table, listening to history podcasts as he sharpened and cleaned his weapons. They danced around one another, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Just interesting.  

 

Steve rubbed his face, his beard scratching at his palms. “What are we going to do?” he asked, small and muffled as if his deep voice could shatter the tension that festered between him and Bucky since they saw the Petri dishes. 

 

“There’s no telling what they did,” Bucky sighed. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it towards the hamper on the opposite side of the room. He crawled into bed beside Steve, pressing his thigh against Steve’s.

 

Steve sighed, body deflating against the pillows. 

 

Bucky laid his head on Steve’s chest, his right hand splaying across the bare skin of Steve’s abdomen. “This feels too delicate for me,” he admitted. “I can’t handle this thing.” 

 

“I don’t think we’re made for this,” Steve said as he held up his hand. “Delicate things require small and nimble hands, Buck. They made sure we wouldn’t be delicate anymore.” 

 

Bucky closed his eyes and muttered something Russian, Steve was sure he didn’t want to know.    
“Stevie, is this a million-in-one-chance?”

 

Steve nodded. “I don’t see us having another chance like this. Think about it. We have the chance to have a kid that’s biologically both of us, and Natasha. If we did this later on, I don’t think technology is up to that right now.” 

 

“Maybe.” Bucky nuzzled his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck and breathed in his scent. “You’d be a good dad, ya know that?” 

 

“So would you,” Steve whispers. 

 

Bucky shakes his head. “No, I’m too dangerous, Steve.”

 

“You haven’t had a Winter Soldier incident since Shuri helped you out, though? Just because you did dangerous things in the past doesn’t make you dangerous now,” Steve says. 

 

“I’ve taken lives. A murderer shouldn’t be a father,” Bucky sighs. 

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m not arguing about this again. You’re not a murderer, you’re a victim. Big difference, Buck.” He takes a deep breath. “So does this mean you don’t want to do it?” 

 

Bucky shrugs. “Can we just think about it and sleep? We’re meeting Natasha for breakfast, right?” 

 

“Yeah. Think she’ll want to do it?”

 

“No, I think she’ll want to end it. She has no interest in being a mother, from what she’s told me.” Bucky hugs Steve’s middle. 

 

Steve runs a hand through Bucky’s hair. “Bucky, was she saying that because she truly didn’t want kids or because she didn’t think she’d be a good mother?” 

 

Bucky’s brow furrows but he stays silent.

 

Steve doesn’t pressure him into saying anything.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“How do we want to do this?” Natasha asks as soon as their waitress walks away. 

 

Steve glances at Bucky, eyebrows pinched. “We haven’t talked much about it ourselves. I think, and correct me if I’m wrong, but all of us have reservations about being parents. Before we say anything, we need to remember that just because we have reservations doesn’t mean this is a bad idea. Every parent goes through a time where they aren’t sure they’re supposed to have kids. And sure, we’re a very unique case, but the same idea is there. None of us are sure if we’re equipped to handle raising a kid and none of us want to fuck up a baby. That’s not in our DNA.” 

 

“That’s the issue, Steve,” Bucky starts. “This is  _ our _ DNA we’re talking about. This is post serum DNA, post experiments DNA. If any of those cells grow to be kids, they’ll have all of our weird stuff without the trauma. And none of us really know what they did to us, especially Hydra and the Red Room’s experiments.” 

 

Bucky shakes his head. “I know you’re trying to be optimistic and diplomatic, Stevie, but you gotta remember that Nat and I aren’t like you. They did shit to us that I  _ know _ altered our DNA. They changed the fundamental workings of our bodies and minds. And those cells have  _ that  _ DNA, not my DNA from before the war and not Natasha’s before the Red Room. They have Black Widow and Winter Soldier DNA and I’m not sure if that’s a great combination.” 

 

“Seems rather deadly, if you ask me,” Natasha says from behind her mug of tea. 

 

Steve rubs at his face. “That’s not how kids work.” 

 

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means,” Steve sighs, “that kids aren’t born preprogrammed. They’re clean slates until their parents teach them and guide them. I’m not saying we should or shouldn’t do this, but you both need to know that a kid with your DNA won’t come out weilding a glock and a dagger. They’ll come out crying and screaming and begging for your love. Your DNA is just part of what makes them who they are. Their personality and interests and the moral code we teach them, that’s what really makes them special.” He picks at his napkin. “Just think about that for a moment before we talk about this anymore. Please.” 

 

Bucky puts a hand on Steve’s thigh and squeezes. “Okay, pal. We can talk while we eat.” 

 

Steve gives him a tight smile. 

 

Their food comes quicker than Steve would have liked. It covers the table, plate bumping plate with how much Steve and Bucky ordered for themselves. Natasha’s yogurt parfait seemed tiny in comparison. 

 

She waits until they each stack a plate at the edge of the table before she says, “I don’t want to be a mom. I don’t want that to responsibility.” 

 

Steve’s fork clatters against the plate. He clears his throat and nods. “Okay, we understand that.” 

 

Natasha shakes her head and licks her spoon. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I don’t want to raise a child. That’s not what who I am. I can’t nurture and care of a baby the way it needs. Not like you two could.”

 

“You think I could nurture a baby?” Bucky scoffed. He shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth and wiped at his lips with a napkin. 

 

“I do,” she says before Bucky can continue. “Because you have memories of a childhood, James. You have memories of hugging your mother and watching her raise you. You both do. You were shown how to raise a child and given examples.” She shrugs. “I wasn’t. I barely remember my mother and what I do remember of my childhood, is that I wish I didn’t.” 

 

Bucky drops his napkin and leans back in the booth. “Well then it’s settled. We won’t do this.” 

 

Natasha points her spoon at him. “Quit jumping to conclusions, Barnes. I’m not done.” She straightens up and looks to Steve. “I don’t want to raise a child, but if that’s something you two want,” she glances at Bucky and a smile forms on her lips, “then I’d be happy to donate my DNA to your cause and be the best aunt that kid will ever have.” 

 

Steve rests his chin on his hand. “Buck, what do you think?” 

 

Bucky throws his hands up before he turns to Steve. “I know you want to do this, Steve, but I don’t know.”

 

“I’ll be honest. I want this more than anything,” Steve says as he takes both of Bucky’s hands in his. He twists in the booth, knees knocking into Bucky’s and the table. “But I want a family with you, Bucky. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I don’t care if that’s just us growing old or if we have a few kids of our own.” Steve blushes as he shrugs. “I just want us to be happy and together.”

 

“If this DNA thing really bothers you, we’ll wait. We’ll wait and keep our plans to get married, and then when we’re ready we’ll adopt a kid if we want,” Steve continues. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Bucky.” 

 

Bucky groans and lets go of Steve’s hands to finish eating. He stacks up two more plates before he grumbles a whiny, “How am I supposed to say no to that speech?” 

 

“Easy,” Steve sighs. “You just do.” 

 

Bucky glares at Steve. “You really want this?” 

 

Steve gives a meek nod. 

 

“And you really think we can be good parents? And not raise a homicidal super soldier?” 

 

“Bucky,” Steve warns. He takes a deep breath. “But yeah, I do.” 

 

“Then let’s do it, Steve. Let’s have a baby.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam slurps at his smoothie. “So why’s Barnes here?” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and flicks Sam off. 

 

“I invited him,” Steve chuckles, “because I wanted us to talk to you together.” He tugs down the brim of his cap and sips at his coffee.

 

“Are you finally telling me why you guys have been acting weird these past few days?” Sam crosses his arms and leans back. “Cause I won’t lie. I was pretty shocked when you said you wanted to go on our daily run again. And brought Bucky with you.” 

 

Steve rubs at the back of his neck. “Yeah, we’ve, um, been through a lot this week.” 

 

Bucky scoffs. “You could say that again.” 

 

“Well, want to fill me in?” 

 

“Before we do that, we have something to ask you,” Steve starts. 

 

Bucky sits up. “We’d like you to be apart of our wedding,” Bucky says. 

 

Sam’s eyebrows rise up. “How?”

 

Steve moves an arm to drape over Bucky’s shoulder and grins. “We couldn’t decide who gets to claim you as our Best Man, so we thought, if you were up for it, you could officiate the wedding itself.” 

 

“You want me to be your officiant?” Sam asks softly. 

 

“If you’d be comfortable with that. It’d be a non-denominational, generic ceremony, since neither of us are religious anymore. You’d have complete freedom over it” -- Steve gestures to Sam -- “we’d be honored to have you apart of the ceremony.” 

 

Sam grins. “I’d love to.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“So how will this work?” Steve asks, crossing his arms. 

 

“Well,” Bruce mumbles, “it depends on what we’re comfortable with.” 

 

Tony pops a blueberry in his mouth as he walks around the lab. “I’ll pay for whatever is needed,” he says. 

 

Steve shakes his head. “Tony. no.” 

 

“Why not?” Tony hops onto a counter, feet swaying. 

 

“Because we don’t need you to finance our life,” Steve says. 

 

Bucky nods, leaning against Steve.

 

Tony groans. “Rogers, I want to help.” 

 

“And you’ve already decided to pay for our wedding, too. We appreciate your offer, but we can’t let you pay for everything we need. We know your intentions are good and like I said, we appreciate it, but you can’t do anything.” Steve rubs at his chin. 

 

“Fine. If I agree to let you guys pay for the wedding, can I pay for everything involving the baby?” Tony shoves a fist full of blueberries into his mouth. 

 

“Only the pregnancy. We can handle the baby stuff. I’m assuming this won’t be cheap?” Steve asks Bruce. 

 

Bruce nods. “You’d be right. Hiring the surrogates alone could break a person financially, and that’s not including their care and the doctor visits because I’m not equipped to handle the medical sides of a pregnancy. And this is about a year of additional financial responsibilities, without adding the baby’s needs either.” He hands Tony a folder. “You might want to take a look at the costs prior to making an agreement about taking over the financial aspects of all this.” 

 

Bruce picks up another folder, this one thicker and spilling over with papers. He hands it to Steve and Bucky. “I’ve collected some articles and research about how surrogacy works. It’s for your average surrogacy, but this will give you an idea as to how this works.” He takes off his glasses and wipes them on his coat. “You should know that this is going to take a lot of planning and there’s a lot of risks involved with an average surrogacy, but even more with the enhanced DNA and fabricated eggs that’s making up these embryos, we’re in uncharted territory here.” 

 

Tony and Steve sift through their folders. Bucky watches over Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Natasha paces near the door. “You never elaborated on the question, Banner. What will this entail?” 

 

“Each dish has three to five embryos. There’s a very slim chance that one will survive from each dish as is. I suggest using at least three surrogates for optimal chance of having at least one successful pregnancy,” Bruce explains.

 

“Does that mean, theoretically, we could have anywhere from one to fifteen kids?” Bucky asks, face paling with each second the question goes unanswered. 

 

Bruce hums. “In theory, sure, but it’s extremely unlikely. We don’t know how long these embryos have been fertilized, nor how much longer they’ll be viable. We also don’t know what all Hydra did.

 

“I’ve been hard at work going through all of their research and folders that you collected from the base to see what the odds are. Apparently,” -Bruce takes off his glasses- “this isn’t the only set of embryos. They’ve been using your DNA for years, by adding in civilian samples with yours.” 

 

“I still don’t get how Steve’s sample ended up in Hydra’s hands,” Natasha says. 

 

Steve’s head hangs low as he closes the folder. “I had to give all sorts of samples to S.H.I.E.L.D every three months. They said it was apart of their tests so I went with it. They stopped when S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed, but they had at least sixteen full sperm samples. They could easily split them into smaller portions. I wouldn’t be surprised if something was going on.” 

 

“And use it as much as they needed,” Bucky sighs. 

 

“Exactly.” Steve hands Bucky the folder. “So three surrogates? How do you we get them?” 

 

Tony closes his folder. “We put out feelers for fertility clinics, they’ll send us a few candidates and Bruce will determine if they’re a good fit. Right?” 

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Not quite. I want to reach out to a fertility doctor, someone who’s understanding is in pregnancy. Then they’ll handle the medical side of things -- I’ll only be there to help with the super soldier side of the pregnancy.” 

 

He wrings his hands. “I’ve already spoken with a colleague -- we graduated together -- about helping us out, if that’s okay.” 

 

“We’ll do whatever is best,” Bucky says.

 

Steve nods and takes Bucky’s hand. “We’re out of our depth here, but we want this. Whatever it takes.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“So, you’ve got a lot going on?” Sam says, handing Steve a beer. 

 

Steve chuckles, “You could say that again.” 

 

“Where’s Barnes?” Sam plops down on the couch.

 

“He had an appointment with his therapist, so we decided to spend the day apart. It’s been a whirlwind week and an even crazier couple of months.” Steve twists off his both cap and takes the first swig. 

 

Sam nudges Steve’s knee. “You want to talk about it?”

 

Steve shrugs. “You’ve done so much for me, Sam. I can’t burden-” 

 

“Don’t finish that sentence. I’d be stuck in that soul stone prison with Barnes and half the universe, if you hadn't fought so hard to save us. And everyone can make a big deal and jokes about how you only cared about Bucky, but I know differently.” Sam raises his beer taps it against Steve’s. “You’ve done a lot for me, Steve. I may not be your number one, but I do know you care about me just as much as Barnes, only in a very platonic way.” 

 

Steve laughs and nods. “You’re not wrong.” 

 

Sam winks at him. “I know I’m not. I’m never wrong.” 

 

“And I’m from Italy.”

 

“Shut up, asshole,” Sam gasps. “My Mama would wash your mouth out for sassing like that,” Sam tsks. 

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Your mom would have said it first.” 

 

“Touche.” Sam shakes his head, sips at his beer, and sets it on the coffee table. “Talk to me, Steve.” 

 

“Where do I even start? Two months ago, you guys were still trapped in the Soul Stone. And all of a sudden I’m engaged, bought my first home - the same apartments my mother and Bucky’s parents owned - and could be a new father in a few months. Not to mention, all of the Avengers now know I’m bisexual, which is great but everything in me is waiting for a bullet to pierce my skull,” Steve says, voice stoic and quiet. 

 

Sam nods, eyes watching the basketball on screen. “It’s a lot. How are you, though?” 

 

Steve shrugs. “I’m happy. Probably happier than I’ve been in a long time. I’ve got my job back, my fiance is healing, and growing into his new self, I’ve got you back in my corner, and so many things are happening that I could never imagine. I’ll be legally married. I’ll possibly have a child that’s biologically mine  _ and _ Bucky’s. One day the world will know I’ve been hiding my sexuality. There’s just so much going on, and it’s all great, but I can’t help but feel… anxious.” 

 

“You’re overwhelmed. Anyone in your situation would be. I’m overwhelmed just listening to you.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Thanks.” 

 

Sam winks at him. “Seriously, Steve, it’s okay to be overwhelmed. You’re on a clock with the baby thing but take your time with the wedding. Take your time to enjoy only the Avengers knowing and enjoy the wedding planning - don’t let that stress you out. And I’m here for you, man.” 

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Steve sighs. 

 

“No, you don’t. Remember that I gift you with my presence.” Sam wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“Fuck you,” Steve laughs. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Steve and Bucky take their seats on the other side of the window. They’re looking to the interrogation room, where plush chairs have been brought into liven the plain room. Natasha and Sam join them, sitting on either side of the soldiers. 

 

“You guys okay?” Sam asks, leaning forward to look at the other Avengers. 

 

“I’m fine,” Natasha says with a shrug. She crosses her arm and legs, raising an eyebrow. “Boys?” 

 

Bucky shrugs, but his knee won’t stop bouncing. “Too much caffeine.” 

 

“Sure, Bucky,” Steve mumbles. He takes Bucky’s hand and plays with his fingers. “I’m nervous. There’s a lot riding on this.” 

 

“How many are we looking for?” Sam asks. 

 

“Three,” Tony says as he and Bruce walk into the viewing room. “One for each dish we found.” 

 

Bruce nods. “And we’re going to save a sample from each dish in case the first round fails to get pregnant.” 

 

“So you’ve got it all planned out.” Sam leans back in his seat. 

 

“We hope,” Bruce mumbles. 

 

“Way to stay positive, Banner,” Tony grumbles. 

 

Bruce shrugs. “I’m just trying to be realistic. We can’t get too excited when the risk is high. Everyone understands that, right?” 

 

Steve nods with a sigh, before he can say anything else the door opens. A woman with a clipboard and a lab coat entered the room. Steve stands and offers his hand. “Dr. Alvarez, good to see you again.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez grins as she shakes his hand. “It’s nice to see you again, too, Steve. I just want to check in with you about the type of surrogate you’re looking for.” 

 

Bucky stands and shakes Dr. Alvarez’ hand. “As long as they aren’t addicted to anything and they’re healthy, we’re happy with them.” 

 

“Wonderful. There’s ten candidates, each one a medically compatible with you. If you don’t like one, then you can hit this bell and I’ll end the interview. They won’t know what it means or if you like or dislike them.” Dr. Alvarez switched hands to point towards the bell on the wall.  “We’re looking for three candidates, but don’t feel pressure to pick them all today. We’ll just find more and go through this again tomorrow.” 

 

“And our identities are a secret, correct?” Steve asks.

 

Dr. Alvarez nods. “We won’t tell them until you’ve chosen and non disclosures are signed.” She looks around at everyone in the room. “Is everyone deciding?” 

 

Bucky shakes his head. “No, just Steve, Natasha, and I.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez nods and walks towards the door. “This could take some time, so let me know if you need a break or want to discuss something. Is that okay with everyone?” 

 

“I think we’re ready, Tina, when you are,” Bruce says. 

 

“Good. Then let’s find your surrogates.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter? In four days? What is this miracle? Anyway, I'd like to announce a special project that I've got working on that is finally ready for you to see!
> 
> Wedding planning is always stressful, even for stories. So I've decided to compile a few options for some of the bigger wedding things, like cakes and rings, and put them in a survey! 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdc_8MXV2LdYqeBqlxnZmSeFK9N0wM2MfMDN51OBVlhckgb6g/viewform
> 
> It's been great having my love for this story rejuvenated and seeing everyone enjoying this storyline. I can't wait to show you all what's next. ~ Jo xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

2019

 

“We’re not telling Daisy,” Bucky says. 

 

Steve looks up into the mirror to find Bucky leaning against their bathroom door. Steve pulls his toothbrush from his mouth and spit into the sink. He washes the toothpaste off his face, rinses his mouth, and turns to face Bucky. “I think that’s a good idea. It’s too early to get her hopes up.” 

 

Bucky nods as he walks into Steve’s open arms. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck and sighs. “I don’t like feeling nervous,” Bucky mumbles. 

 

“Nobody likes being nervous,” Steve says. 

 

Bucky squeezes Steve tighter. “Are we making a mistake?” 

 

Steve shakes his head. “No, we’re not, but we’re in this together.” He takes a deep breath and lifts Bucky’s chin, pressing a kiss to his to Bucky’s lips. “Till the end of the line, right?” 

 

“Till the end of the line, babydoll,” Bucky whispers against Steve’s lips. 

 

Steve smiles and pushes the hair out of Bucky’s eyes. “Now c’mon, we have surrogates to meet.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Three women sit in the conference room with Dr. Alvarez. With his super soldier hearing, Steve can hear her explaining how the surrogacy works from and what their roles as the surrogate mothers involves from the hallway. He can hear her handing them folders and going through the information in them. 

 

“Nat’s not coming with us,” Bucky says as he texts on his phone with his right hand. “She says this is something we should do since we’re the parents.” He looks up at Steve with wide eyes. “Maybe we should call this off.” 

 

Steve takes Bucky’s phone, slides it into Bucky’s pocket, and takes both of his hands in his. Do youu want this Bucky? Do you want to have a baby?” 

 

Bucky’s brow furrows as his breathing quickens. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Hey, that’s okay.” Steve bites at his lip. “Bucky, if you’re not ready, we can call this off and wait a few years. Or we don’t have to have kids. None of this is a definite.” 

 

“But you want-”

 

“Stop,” Steve says. “Yes, I do want kids. I thought I didn’t after everything, but this” - Steve shrugs- “feels different. It’s an opportunity to have a little one that’s both of us and I don’t know, Buck, it makes me excited. I’ve always wanted kids with you, you know that. Remember when we would babysit Rose?”

 

Bucky shakes his head, chuckling. “You treated her like she was yours. I think you even called yourself daddy at one point.”

 

Steve’s face grows bright red. “Maybe.” 

 

“Maybe?” Bucky rolls his eyes and hugs Steve. “You’ll make a great dad, Stevie.” 

 

“So will you. You’re a hell of a lot gentler than you think.” Steve rubs Bucky’s back and starts to sway a little. 

 

The scrape of a chair in the conference room pulls them apart. Steve can hear Dr. Alvarez asking if everyone is ready to meet the parents. 

 

Steve straightens his tie and adjusts his sleeves. Bucky does the same. 

 

Dr. Alvarez opens the door and smiles up at them. “Steve, Bucky, how are you doing?” 

 

“We’re a bit nervous,” Steve says, “but excited.” 

 

Bucky nods. “Are they ready to meet us?” 

 

“Are you ready to meet  _ them _ ?” She asks, adjusting the lapels on her coat. 

 

“Yes,” Bucky says. “We’re ready.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez smiles as she holds open the door. 

 

Steve and Bucky step into the room and the three women sit up. Their faces contort into a mix of shock and embarrassment. 

 

“Ladies,” Dr. Alvarez says, “this is Steve and James, the parents.” 

 

“You’re Captain America?” the first woman asks, a soft accent laced in her words. She’s small, with raven bangs hanging over dark eyes and dimples in her cheeks despite her lips being pressed into a thin, severe line. 

 

Steve nods. “I am,” he says as he sticks out his hand for her to shake. “Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you ladies.” He shakes hands with each woman before he takes his seat. 

 

Bucky does the same. 

 

“We know this is a lot to take in,” Steve starts, “so if you don’t feel comfortable doing this now that you know who we are, then we understand. We just ask that you respect the non-disclosure agreement you signed, which covers all matters of how we got these samples, who we are, and the nature of our relationship.” 

 

“Which is?” the third lady asks, crossing her arms as she flips her blonde bangs away from her eyes. 

 

“We’re engaged,” Bucky says softly. 

 

“You’re gay?” the first woman asks, sitting up straighter. 

 

Steve shrugged. “I’m bisexual, and Bucky-”

 

“Doesn’t have a label,” Bucky continues. 

 

Steve leans back in his seat. “This won’t be an issue, right?” 

 

The women shake their heads. 

 

“Just surprising,” the second woman, a young black woman, says. “Most would assume you both would be conservative, racist, homophobic, out of touch straight men.” 

 

Steve laughs, shaking his his head. “Oh no, I’m a first generation Irish-American, socialist, bisexual man who underwent a science experiment and then captained a diverse group of troops to liberate Europe from the Nazis. Nothing about me is conservative, racist, homophobic, or straight. Just a little out of touch.” 

 

Bucky snickers into his hand. 

 

Steve smiles at the ladies. “Is that okay?” 

 

The woman nods, a small smile growing on her lips. “Very.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez claps her hands together. “Captain, Sergeant, you’re both aware of how this works, correct?”

 

Bucky nods, crossing his arms. “They ask us questions and then we start the process, right?” 

 

Dr. Alvarez smiles. “Our patients have already begun treatments for fertility hormones to give the embryos their best chance, so we’ll implant them tonight if everyone is on board.” She hands over a file. “Laurie Hernandez, our first patient will be carrying Steve’s embryos.” 

 

The first woman, Laurie, nods as she leans forward. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“Kita Johnson is our third patient and the most compatible with carrying the hybrid embryos,” Dr. Alvarez says as she hands over Kita’s file and motions to the second woman. “And Dana Bryce is our second patient and will carry Bucky’s embryos.” 

 

Dana waves. 

 

Dr. Alvarez hands over the third file. “Shall we begin?” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Bruce races through the empty compound, phone pressed to his ear. “I need Dr. Tina Alvarez,” he says, out of breath. 

 

Thor steps into the hallways, a Starbucks mug in hand. “Whoa there, Banner,” Thor says, reaching out to stop Bruce. “What’s the matter?” 

 

“There’s been an incident in my lab,” Bruce gasps. He speaks into the phone, “I am aware that she’s in a meeting, but I need to speak to her now. It’s an emergency.” 

 

“How can I help?” Thor asks, downing the last of his drink.

 

Bruce looks up at him, a wild look in his eyes. “Find me Steve.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Why are you doing this now?” Dana asks. 

 

“An opportunity fell in our laps and we couldn’t pass it up,” Steve says. “We found the embryos on a mission, but that’s all I can share.” 

 

“How will our relationship work? Are you going to be up our asses or will we never talk until the birth?” Laurie asks. 

 

Steve takes Bucky’s hand. “Everything will be on your terms. We just ask that you check in with us after your appointments with Dr. Alvarez. And we’d like to see you once a month or so, just to make sure you’re okay. We can have you over for dinner or out at a place of your choosing. Whatever you’d be comfortable with,” Steve says softly. 

 

“We’re asking a lot of you da- ladies,” Bucky corrects. “Forgive me, I’m working on updating my vocabulary,” he says. 

 

“Good,” Dana mumbles.

 

Bucky grimaces and clears his throat. “We’re asking a lot of you, so we want you to be comfortable.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez touches Kita’s hand. “You’ve been quiet. Do you have anything you want to ask?” she asks softly. 

 

Kita shrugs. “How far are you willing to make us feel comfortable?” 

 

Laurie nods. “Yeah, how far? Are you just gonna throw money at us?” 

 

Steve shakes his head. “No, we’re here to help you. If you need a place to stay, you have a room at our place or at the Avengers compound. If you need food, we can help you buy groceries. If you don’t feel safe at your home, we can offer you whatever resources will make you feel safer. Hell, if you need someone to escort you to an event, we’ll do whatever you need.” 

 

“And you’ll stop helping us if we say to stop?” Kita asks. 

 

Steve nods. “Yes.” 

 

“What if-” 

 

The door bursts open and Bruce Banner stumbles in. “We need to do the implants as soon as possible,” he starts as he shuts the door. 

 

Steve stands. “What happened, Banner?” 

 

Bruce glances at the patients. “We’ll need to speak in private, Steve.”

 

“If this is an Avengers emergency, then sure. But if this has to do with the surrogacy-” Steve reaches for his chair, where the shield is hidden in his bag.

 

“The dishes self destructed,” Bruce says as he wrings his hands. “We’ve lost the majority of the embryos. We only have the few I separated left, but they aren’t as strong.” He takes of his glasses. “I don’t know if we have much longer before we lose the embryos, Steve,” he practically whispers. 

 

Steve’s shoulders fall. “But-”

 

Bucky’s hand rests on the back of Steve’s neck. “What can we do?” 

 

Bruce nods to Dr. Alvarez. “It’s up to you, Tina.” 

 

“Laurie, Dana, and Kita are the ones we need to be asking,” Dr. Alvarez says. She turns to the patients and raises an eyebrow. “Are you ladies ready for this?” 

 

“How many embryos are even left?” Kita asks. 

 

Bruce sighs. “Only two from each dish.” 

 

“Which means the likelihood of pregnancy isn’t as strong, but it’s still a chance,” Dr. Alvarez says. “We can give you a moment to think-”

 

“I’m ready,” Laurie says, standing from her seat. She collects her purse and fixes her hair. 

 

Dana sighs and shakes her head. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Captain, but I don’t think I can handle getting the embryos transferred only to wind up not pregnant. I don’t want to be responsible for you not having a baby.” 

 

Steve gives her a tight smile. “We understand. Thank you for your courage to even apply for this. It’s not easy being a surrogate or knowing when to say no.” 

 

“If only Steve knew that lesson,” Bucky says. 

 

Dana laughs softly, but her eyes grow watery. “I appreciate that.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez hands Dana the file with her name on it. 

 

Kita stands from her seat and takes a deep breath. “I’ll do it.” 

 

“We’ll need to move you two to the Avengers compound to implant the embryos. Dana, if you’ll follow me, we’ll discuss your next steps,” Dr. Alvarez says as she walks to the door. “Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes will go with you to the compound. Dr. Banner and I will meet you there as quickly as we can.”

 

She looks to Steve and Bucky. “It’s time we get you two a baby.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Stevie,” Bucky sighs. “Come sit with me. It’s going to be fine.” 

 

Steve shakes his head. “Bucky, we just lost our odds! How are you so calm about this?” 

 

“Because we always knew there was a risk that something would happen. I’m not surprised that Hydra’s fucked this up for us,” Bucky sighs. 

 

“Don’t you want this though?” Steve asks, hands on his hips and his brows knit together. 

 

“Of course I want this. I want this more than anything,” Bucky says, “but I’m trying to be your voice of reason here.” 

 

“I don’t need a voice of reason-”

 

“Bullshit. I’ve been talking you down from things for years. You’re getting worked up on this and I get it, but you need to breath,” Bucky says as he pulls Steve into his lap. Bucky tugs Steve’s head into his chest and hums. “If we’re meant to have a baby, Steve, it’ll happen.” 

 

Steve nods, breathing in Bucky’s shampoo and cologne. “I just want a little one that’s  _ ours _ . Don’t we deserve a family? Don’t we deserve one after ours was ripped away from us?” 

 

Bucky runs a hand over Steve’s back. “We do. We’ll get it one day. Let’s just be glad we’ve got each other again.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“When do you find out?” Sam asks, tying his boot. 

 

“Two days,” Steve sighs. “They’re taking the test tomorrow and we’ll find out after the mission is over.” 

 

Bucky hands over the shield. “Which is what we need -- two days of work to forget about our life. Right doll?’ 

 

“Right,” Steve chuckles. 

 

Sam shakes his head. “What are we getting into anyway? Did Tony tell you what this was?”

 

Steve shrugs. “He just said that there was a woman who contacted his German office, saying she needed to reach us immediately. Supposedly it’s about Hydra. We’re to survey her for a day and then we’ll meet her the following morning, be home by nightfall.” Steve makes his way through the quinjet. 

 

“And that takes three of us?” Sam asks. 

 

Bucky winks at him. “You bet. You’re suck with us, Wilson. Hope you brought ear plugs.”

 

Sam’s nose wrinkles as he tosses a glove at Bucky’s hand. “Fuck you, Barnes.”

 

“That’s my job,” Steve calls from the cockpit. “Now buckle up. We’ve got work to do.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The woman turns out to be a young Polish woman. She was short and plump, with a kind, round face. Her hair stayed in a messy bun atop her head and her glasses kept falling from her the bridge of her nose. Her name is Zuzanna Dubicki and for the entire time they watched, she stayed at her home with her two children, twins.

 

The children were young, barely a year old if Steve had to guess. They crawled around the playpen on her porch and babbled to one another while Zuzanna tended to the laundry. Zuzanna cared for the babies with a gentleness Steve had only seen from Sarah, Winifred, and even Rebecca, a mother’s touch. 

 

Steve likes her. She seems sweet and kind. But he knows better, Hydra agents are meant to disguise themselves and are excellent at espionage. Who’s to say she’s not an agent? 

 

She doesn’t scream Hydra to him. Steve can see faint scarring on her face, where something slashed at her cheek and she’s hidden it with makeup. 

 

Sam thinks she was hurt by Hydra, that she was taken prisoner rather than actually apart of Hydra.

 

Bucky’s skeptical. 

 

“I think it’s safe to go in,” Steve says as he stretches. 

 

“I’d say so. What is she going to do? Throw a towel at us?” Sam motions to where Zuzanna carries a stack of towels in one hand with a baby in the other. 

 

Bucky scoffs. “Or the baby.” 

 

“She’s not going to throw anything at us, because she’s innocent,” Steve sighs. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Do we all have to? Can’t this just be a Captain America thing? I’m pretty comfy here,” Bucky says as he leans back in his chair. 

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “If you ever want to get laid again, I suggest you get out of the van.” 

 

Bucky kicked open the door as Sam whined about keeping it in his pants. 

 

Zuzanna spots them before they can reach her driveway. “Dzień dobry!” she calls, hiking the baby up on her waist. “Come in, come in,” she says, motioning for the door. 

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve says. 

 

She guides the three Avengers into her little home. It’s small, with the kitchen, living room, and nursery all in one room. The other baby babbles in a crib, gripping the railings with their tiny fists. “Sit. I get you coffee.”

 

Steve holds up his hand. “That’s very kind of you, but not necessary. We’re here to-”

 

“Talk, I know. I called for you.” Zuzanna sets the baby down in the crib and fiddles around in the kitchen. “Sit, please.” She motions to the small wooden table squished in the corner of the room. 

 

Sam, Bucky and Steve squeeze themselves into the chairs, their knees bumping together and their shoulders hunch as they settle in. 

 

Zuzanna brings them all mugs of black coffee, setting them down in the center of the table. “Sorry for mess,” she says, “I do not have time for cleaning with babies. They take all my time.”  

 

Bucky said something in Polish that made Zuzanna laugh and touch his metal arm gently. 

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “You speak Polish?” he mumbles. 

 

“Among other languages,” Bucky says. “It’s part of the whole Hydra training thing.” 

 

Sam sips at his coffee. “Thank you for this. It’s delicious.” 

 

Zuzanna smiles. “You are welcome.” 

 

Steve takes a sip from his own mug. “You wanted to speak to us about something?” 

 

“Ah, tak. I was kidnapped by Hydra,” Zuzanna says with a grave look in her eye. “They used me and then abandoned me. I know nothing of them or their whereabouts.” 

 

Bucky gives her a small smile. “I was a prisoner of Hydra too.” He spoke again in Polish, something quick but soft. 

 

Zuzanna nods and gives him another smile. “I was not mistreated like others. They kept me fed and safe, but used me.”

 

One of the babies cries, shaking at the railing. 

 

Zuzanna is quick to swoop the baby up from the crib and shoosh them. “Hydra made them,” she says once the baby is quiet again.

 

Steve’s brow furrows. “Made them?” 

 

She nods and sits back down, the baby in her lap. They grabs at Sam’s hand, drooling over the table. 

 

Sam chuckles as he offers his hand to the infant, which the baby happily guides to his mouth.. 

 

“Tak, Hydra made them. I do not know how to explain in English,” she says, looking to Bucky. 

 

Bucky nods and straightens up as best as he can. 

 

Steve watches as Zuzanna tearfully relays the information to Bucky in her native tongue and how Bucky’s face grows clouded with every word she speaks. 

 

He shakes his head and says something to her in return before he turns to Sam and Steve. “Zuzanna was impregnated by Hydra, but artificially. They didn’t tell her what was happening until she got pregnant and it was too late.” 

 

Steve reaches over to take her hand. “I’m sorry to hear that. Are you okay?” 

 

Zuzanna nods. “I am okay now. Once I had babies, they did not want us. Babies did not give them what they want. They call them plain and simple. Hydra wanted special babies.” 

 

Sam’s eyes dart to Steve. “Do you think she’s talking about-”

 

Steve nods, but motions for Zuzanna to continue. “Have they bothered you since they left you?”

 

Zuzanna nods. “We have not heard from them.”

 

“Do you know anything about the babies?” Sam asks. 

 

“I know they are not mine. I have no blood with babies. I nurse and care for babies I have did not make.” She hands the baby to Sam. Zuzanna stands and scurries over to a bookshelf. “I cannot read German, but I have babies file. I stole it from Hydra.” 

 

Sam adjusts the baby in his lap, his hand still stuffed in the child’s mouth. 

 

“Do you read German?” she asks Bucky when she returns to her seat, the folder in her hands. 

 

Bucky nods and reaches for the folder. 

 

“Have you named them?” Steve asks, running a hand over the baby’s forehead. 

 

Zuzanna shakes her head. “I cannot. They are not mine to name. Boy one and boy two, that is what I call them.” 

 

“Why’d you contact us if Hydra hasn’t had anything to do with you for months?” Steve asks. 

 

“It is not safe for them here. I do not want the babies hurt,” Zuzanna says. “I may not have motherly love for them, but I do care.” 

 

Steve nods. “And you want us to take them?” 

 

Zuzanna sighs. “We speak when he finishes reading,” she says. Zuzanna gets up, picks up the other boy, and snags a bottle from the cupboard. She moves around the kitchen quickly and skillfully, fixing the bottle with one hand with ease. 

 

Bucky’s brow furrows as he reads. “Stevie,” he whispers. 

 

“What?” Steve asks, leaning in to peer over Steve’s shoulder. “What’s the matter?” 

 

Bucky points to a line. Above his finger the phrase “der Soldat.” He glides his finger down where the unmistakable “Kapitän Amerika” reads on another line. 

 

“Why are we mentioned in this?” Steve asks. 

 

“Steve,” Bucky whispers, “we’re listed as the fathers.” 

 

Steve jolts in his seat. “What?” 

 

“You have read it?” Zuzanna asks as she carries the baby and bottle back to the table.

 

“Mostly,” Bucky says. He shuts the folder and sets it on the table. “What do you know?” 

 

Zuzanna feeds the baby the bottle and sighs. “I know you are fathers to babies. I know your name, Captain. I know you father first boy and winter soldier fathers second.” 

 

“How do you know?” Sam asks, bouncing the baby in his lap. 

 

Zuzanna nods to the folder. “Baby one is named SR008 and boy two is JB021,” she says. “File says so. I saw Captain’s name, too.” 

 

Bucky nods. “She’s right,” he sighs. He looks to Steve. “Looks like we’ve got twins together.” 

 

Steve looks at the babies. “We’re fathers?” 

 

“It is what we wanted,” Bucky whispers. 

 

Steve takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, yeah it is. Just a lot to take in.” 

 

“You can say that again,” Bucky sighs. 

 

“How old are they?” Steve asks. 

 

Zuzanna looks down at the baby in her arms. “Eight months. I had them on eleven of Październik,” she says.

 

“October eleventh,” Bucky translates. 

 

Zuzanna sets down the bottle and pats the baby on the back. “This is baby two,” she says. She nods towards the baby. “That is baby one.” 

 

Steve takes Bucky’s hand under the table and covers his mouth with the other. 

 

“I cannot care for them any longer,” Zuzanna admits. “I did what I can. But they need to be with their fathers.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“You literally have nothing for a baby, let alone two,” Sam says as they pack the twins’ things into the quinjet. 

 

“This will make do until we can get supplies,” Steve says, carrying the crib into the storage. 

 

Bucky nods as he sets a duffle bag in the cockpit. “We can’t leave them with her. You heard her, she doesn’t think she can take care of them and we’re the parents. The twins are safer with us.” 

 

“They don’t have names,” Sam sighs. 

 

Steve shrugs. “So we name them.”

 

“And Zuzanna is okay with them just being ripped from her?” Sam asks. “She carried those babies and cared for them for eight months. Blood or not, you don’t go through that and just hand them over without a second thought.” 

 

“I know,” Steve says. “We’ll keep in touch with her and she can visit whenever she wants to, as long as we’re able to.” 

 

Bucky nods. “What he said.” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “Have you stopped to think that you might have another set of babies on the way? What are you going to do with two toddlers and two newborns? Cause I’m putting it on the record now, I’m not losing sleep helping you two wrangle babies left and right.” 

 

“Oh please,” Steve laughs, “you’d be the first to offer to help us.” 

 

Sam opens his mouth to argue.

 

Steve levels him with the rise of an eyebrow. 

 

Sam closes his mouth and huffs. “Okay, fine. But that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” 

 

“Sure, Wilson. Whatever you say.” Bucky laughs as he leaves the quinjet. 

 

Steve shrugs. “He’s got a point, Sam. You love us too much and you’ll love them too.” 

 

“I hate that you’re right,” Sam groans. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Steve laughs as the baby grabs at his nose. 

 

“How can you tell which is which?” Tony asks from his seat on the couch. 

 

Bucky holds up the baby foot in his lap, where a birthmark sits at the boy’s heel. “Birthmarks, nature’s natural identification,” he says. 

 

Steve winks at him. “So we know the baby with the bookmark is Grant,” he says. 

 

“James Grant Roger-Barnes,” Bucky announces, holding the baby high above his head. The little boy squeals with delight as he kicks his feet at Bucky’s head. “But we’re calling him Grant,” Bucky says.

 

“And this is Gabriel Abraham Roger-Barnes,” Steve says, kissing the boy’s head. 

 

“So Grant and Gabriel?” Bruce asks. 

 

“Grant and Gabe,” Steve corrects, grinning. 

 

“How come you didn’t name one after me?” Tony asks, crossing his legs. “I’m like your idol, Steve. Am I not worthy of having a child named after me?” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “If you want a kid named after you so bad, you better talk to Pepper, not me.” 

 

Tony mocks him, face contorting into faces. 

 

Gabe laughs, giggling as he hides his face in Steve’s neck. 

 

“You already seem happier,” Natasha noted. 

 

Bucky shrugs as he sets Grant down in between his legs. 

 

Grant crawls over to Steve’s open legs, patting his brother on the thigh. Steve places him on his lap, situating them both on either thigh. 

 

“Do you even have stuff for them?” Tony asks. 

 

Steve sighs. “Sam helped us buy some stuff online during the flight and he went to pick it up first thing this morning. So by the end of the night we’ll have all the stuff they need and their room prepared.”

 

“Plus we’ve got the stuff Zuzanna gave us when we brought them home,” Bucky says. “The bigger things, like cribs and furniture will take longer to get.” 

 

Bruce nods. “How long have you had them?”

 

“A day?” Steve laughs, kissing at Grant’s head. 

 

“We got them yesterday morning,” Bucky says as he stands up. “It’s been a whirlwind.” 

 

“You can say that again,” Steve says.

 

Tony clears his throat. “And when do you find out about the other?” 

 

“Other?” Clint asks. “What other?” 

 

Steve looks up at Bucky as the brunet picks up the few toys Zuzanna gave them. “You want to fill them in or not?” 

 

Bucky ends up being the one to fill the rest of the Avengers in. He tells them about what they found in that Hydra lab, about what Bruce found during his tests. He tells them about their hesitations and how they used to dream about this sort of thing happening when they were younger. Bucky tells them about searching for surrogates and the interviews, he tells them about the Petri dishes self destructing. He tells them how he and Steve have agonized for weeks, waiting to find out if one or both of the surrogates were pregnant. He tells them that Dr. Alvarez should be calling within the hour with the results. 

 

“She should be calling soon,” Bruce says, checking his watch. “It’s almost the top of the hour.” 

 

“Are you hoping they’ll be pregnant now?” Natasha asks. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Bucky admits. 

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Really?” 

 

Bucky shrugs. “I’m not saying it’d be tragic if they are pregnant and that I won’t be disappointed if they aren’t, but we’ve got two sons now. We’ve got our family.” 

 

“So you’d be happy with any result?” Natasha asks. 

 

Bucky nods. “Yeah, I would be.” 

 

Steve hums, hugging the twins to his chest. “I think you’re onto something, Buck. You might be right.”

 

“Might be? Doll, I’m always right.” Bucky winks at him. 

 

“Whatever,” Steve laughs. 

 

Thor holds out his arms to Steve. “May I hold one?” 

 

“Of course,” Steve says, holding up Gabe. 

 

They passed the twins around, chatting and talking among themselves in the middle of Steve and Bucky’s apartment. 

 

Until the phone rang. 

 

Steve snatched his phone from the breakfast bar separating the kitchen and living room. “Rogers,” he answers. 

 

“ _ Steve, it’s Dr. Alvarez _ ,” she says through the phone. 

 

“How are you today, doctor?” Steve says as he steps into the kitchen. 

 

Bucky follows after him, crowding Steve against the corner of the counters furthest away from the living room. 

 

Steve rests a hand on Bucky’s waist, biting at his lip. 

 

“ _ I’m well. How are you? Did the mission go well? _ ” 

 

“We’ve had an eventful few days. Bucky and I will catch you up in person soon.” 

 

“ _ Is that because you’re anxiously awaiting what I have to say or because it’s sensitive information? _ ” Dr. Alvarez asks. 

 

“Both?” Steve asks. 

 

She laughs over the phone. “Then I shouldn’t keep you waiting should I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The Results, building the nursery for the boys, and the twins meeting Daisy!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky holds Steve tight. “I know baby, I know,” he whispers into Steve’s ear. 

 

Steve cries into Bucky’s neck, shoulders shaking with each silent cry. 

 

Bucky sniffles, his own tears splashing against the skin along Steve’s neck. 

 

“I just don’t know how to feel,” Steve cries. “On one hand, I’m excited, but…” Steve buries his nose in Bucky’s neck.

 

Bucky runs a hand over Steve’s head. “I know, but we have our family, Steve. A little you, a little me, and a little one on the way.” 

 

Steve laughs, arms tightening around Bucky’s shoulders. His fingers dig into the skin, holding himself up against Bucky. “I wish Ma could see us now,” he whispers. 

 

“I wish both our moms could see us. They’d spend all their time comparing the boys to us as babies and picking out flowers for the wedding,” Bucky chuckles softly, lips brushing against the shell of Steve’s ear. 

 

“Oh god,” Steve laughs, “we have to plan a wedding, too.” 

 

Bucky snorts. “Yeah, pal, we do. Got a lot on our plates now.” 

 

Steve pulls back, eyes wide and his jaw open. “Oh my god,” he whispers, his blue eyes bright with joy. 

 

“What?” Bucky asks.

 

“Think of the boys in suits as our ring bearers,” Steve whispers. 

 

Bucky threw his head back as a laugh ripped from throat. “Do they make suits that little?”

 

Steve grins. “Oh yeah.” He pushes Bucky away lightly and pulls out his phone. “Let me show you what you’re missing.”  

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Okay, how are we doing this?” Bucky asks, hands on his hips. 

 

Steve looks up from the play pen, his elbows still leaning on the edge of the pen. “Well, we need to paint the room first. Then we can move the boys in.” 

 

Bucky nods. “Maybe we can get this done in time before they wake up,” he sighs. 

 

“It’s only noon, Buck. They’ve been asleep for like half an hour. I doubt they’ll sleep through the whole time we’re designing the room.” Steve stands up and opens the door to the spare bedroom. 

 

Like most of the Avengers big days, everything happens in a weekend. After meeting Zuzanna only yesterday and bringing the boys home late last night, it’d been a whirlwind few days. Thankfully, they had some help. 

 

Sam had spent the morning picking up the items that Steve and Bucky found online. The other Avengers are downstairs helping build those items (and pestering the couple about their phone call with Dr. Alvarez, which Steve and Bucky refuse to say). It’s been nice having them help out, especially with something so special and sudden.

 

And now, Steve and Bucky are about to paint the room with the twins sleeping in the playpen near the door. 

 

“What’s your plan for this?” Bucky asks. 

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “I just told you-”

 

“No, I mean, how do you want to paint the room?” Bucky says as he tugs off his shirt and tosses it into the hallway. 

 

Steve’s eye flicker over Bucky’s torso, over the sharp dips and edges of his sculpted muscle. “You’re going to paint in just jeans?” 

 

Bucky shrugs and rubs at his shoulder, right where the metal meets flesh. “Why not? Too distracting?” He winks at Steve and grabs the cloth. 

 

“Maybe.” Steve grabs the other end and the two spread it over the floor. He walks over to a row of paint cans. “So I picked out a nice set of colors. I was thinking we could split the walls in two, with this,” -he takes the lid off one can to show a light blue-gray paint- “with a dark navy top. But instead of a harsh line, I was thinking we do a blend? Like a night sky situation?” He shows the navy paint lid and looks up at Bucky. 

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “And you’re sure this is going to look good?” 

 

Steve laughs as he stands up, hands on his hips. “I think it will, yeah.” 

 

“You’re the artist,” Bucky sighs. His brow furrows as he points to the other corner, where a bag filled with acrylic paints sat. “Why do you have your paints here?” 

 

“Um,” Steve chuckles, rubbing at his neck. “I kind of had this crazy idea to do a mural for the boys.”

 

“You’re really going all out for this aren’t you?” Bucky asks as he pulls Steve into his an embrace. 

 

Steve shrugs, face red. “I just want this to be great. Ma always tried to go all out for my room, but she didn’t have the means. And now we do, so…” 

 

Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s nose. “I get it, babydoll.” He kisses him, soft, sweet, and lingering for a moment too long. Bucky pulls away and grins. “C’mon, we’ve got work to do.” 

 

It took them longer than Bucky thought to prime the wall and ceiling. Then Steve had them paint the majority of all four walls in the light gray. Of course, they took breaks in between coats to let it dry and spend time with their boys and the Avengers, who thankfully were still around to babysit. After the first coat of navy paint, however, the Avengers decided it was time to leave, especially since it was already mid-afternoon, so Steve said he’d finish the painting. 

 

“Wow,” Bucky says as he carries the twins into the room. “Daddy’s been hard at work, hasn’t he?” 

  
Steve steps off the stool and bites at his lip. “Daddy?” 

 

Bucky shrugs. “You seem like the dad type, Stevie.”

 

“And what are they going to call you?” Steve brushes his hair out of his face, leaving behind a purple smear of paint on his brow. 

 

“I don’t know. I was thinking Pops?” Bucky says, hiking the babies up his hips. “What do you guys think? Do I look like your Pop?” 

 

The babies babble to one another, incoherent and drooly. Steve laughs, making his way over to his boys. “You’re not a Pop, Buck. Pop’s too grandpa for you-”

 

“I’m one hundred and two, Steve.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes and drops a kiss on both the twins’ heads. “Still. I like Papa for you, though.” 

 

“Papa?” Bucky repeats. 

  
Grant squeals and urgently talks at Bucky, eyes bright and wide as he babbled. 

 

Steve grins. “Someone agrees.”

 

“Papa it is.” Bucky looks up at the ceiling and whistles. “Babydoll, this is beautiful.”

 

Steve follows his eyes and sighs. “Too many stars?”

 

“No, it’s perfect,” Bucky says. “Wish I had this room when I was a kid.” 

 

The ceiling was the only finished product of the room. Steve had painted it navy, almost black, and swirled it with various shades of purple and blue, creating a galaxy. Stars covered the ceiling, both dotted and glow in the dark stars. The walls were still unfinished, but Steve was eager to get back to work. 

 

“I’m about to start on the blending on the walls,” Steve starts. “It won’t be a straight line all the way around. I’m thinking it’ll slant, every so slightly. Enough to be noticable, but not drastic enough to bother us.” 

 

In the room, the wall facing the door has a centered window. Steve walks over to it. “I’m thinking the boys’ cribs will be on either side of the window and I’m going to do constellations above their cribs, with their names in the center. And on this wall, I’m thinking that we’ll do the little and big dipper and put pictures inside them. We can put the bench beneath it, with the toy box in the corner.” Steve touches the left wall with his fingertips before he slides to the other side. “And on this wall, we’ll put the dresser and changing table and I’ll probably just do stars on this wall so we’re not overloading the room with too much space. Which means this wall will be mostly light blue rather than navy.” 

 

Bucky presses his lips together. “That sounds perfect, Stevie.” 

 

Steve grins and looks up at the ceiling. “I’m hoping so.” 

 

In the end, Steve turned his vision into a reality. And Bucky was right, it is perfect. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

_ “Hello? _ ” Daisy answers. 

 

“Daisy, Daisy, Daisy,” Bucky says into the phone. “How long has it been since we saw you?”

 

“ _ Bucky, it’s been two weeks. _ ” 

 

Bucky chuckles, “It feels longer.”

 

“ _ Does it? Was your mission that rough?” _

 

Bucky glances at where Steve is stacking blocks with the twins in the living room. He leans against the kitchen counter. “No, it easy in one sense, but life changing in the other.” 

 

_ “And in normal people terms?”  _

 

“It was scary and exciting,” Bucky says. 

 

_ “That sounds interesting. Do I get more details?”  _

 

Bucky hums. “Only if you come here for dinner.”

 

_ “Is that way you’re calling? Finally inviting me to dinner?”  _ Daisy laughs. 

 

“Absolutely. Steve and I want you to see the place now that its done. And we’ve got a few people we want you to meet.”

 

_ “That sounds lovely, Bucky. Is tonight good or tomorrow?” _

 

“Tonight is perfect. Steve’s got a stew brewing, it’ll be ready at six. Do you think you’ll be ready by then?” Bucky asks, stirring the pot beside him.

 

_ “Pick me up at five thirty.”  _

 

Bucky laughs. “You got it.” 

 

_ “I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”  _

 

“Love you, too.” 

  
  
  


Steve covers the stew and sets his spoon down in the holder. The walls rattle as the door closes. 

 

“Stevie?” Bucky calls.

 

“Kitchen,” Steve says as he wipes his hands and walks into the living room. Bucky and Daisy are standing in the doorway while Daisy gets a good look at the place. “There’s my best girl.” 

 

Daisy grins and shuffles forward. “You look well, Steve.” She opens her arms and pulls Steve into a warm hug. 

 

“So do you, Daise.” Steve pulls away to admire her shirt and brushes the wispy hair out of her face. “I’ve always loved your sense of style.”

 

She swats at his arm. “Oh, hush.” She steps around him and looks around. “You two really did a number on this place. I love this. It’s elegant in a masculine way,” Daisy says.  

 

“Come sit down,” Steve says as he guides her to the leather loveseat. 

 

Bucky follows, moving to sit on the couch beside her. He takes her hands. “We want to talk to you about the mission.” 

 

Daisy raises an eyebrow and crosses her legs. “Is that so?” 

 

“Well… You know how I said it was interesting?”

 

She nods. 

 

“That’s because it was barely a mission.” Bucky talks about the first mission with the Hydra base two months ago. He walks about what they found and the decisions Steve and Bucky had to make. He talks about the surrogates and waiting. He talks about Zuzanna and the “mission” they had two weeks ago. Bucky recaps everything and explaining it all in detail, as much as he can. 

 

“Which means,” Steve says, “you’re an aunt again.” 

 

“To twins?” Daisy asks slowly. 

 

Bucky nods. “Twins. Two little boys, Grant and Gabe.” 

 

“And we’ve got one on the way,” Steve says, taking her other hand. 

 

“Another one?” Daisy gasps.

 

Bucky laughs. “Another one. She’s only two months along, but Kita is doing well. And she’s carrying the hybrid eggs, which means we’ll have a baby thats a bit of both of us.”

 

Daisy shakes as a sob slips from her lips. “Oh god, you’ve got a family,” she cries. “A family of your own. I never thought I’d get to see it.” 

 

Steve blinks the tears out of his eye. “Yup,” he says. “A family of our own.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

The baby monitor on Bucky’s bedside table crinkles to life as Gabe cries. Bucky’s arm around Steve’s waist gets tighter before he releases. “I’ve got them,” Bucky mumbles, lips brushing against the nape of Steve’s neck. 

 

Steve can’t bring himself to move as Bucky gets up and pads down the hall to the nursery. 

 

It came out of nowhere, and it came at once. 

 

He hasn’t had a day like this since they reversed the snap, not since Bucky’s been returned to him. A day when the world bears down on his shoulders just a little more, weighing him down and making his body feel as thick as concrete. A day when the brightest colors seem dull, when a simple smile feels like lifting a building. A day when he can’t do anything right, when laying in his bed feels like all he’s meant to do for eternity. A day when he his body feels his age, aching with every move. 

 

Steve burrows into the blankets. He can’t bring himself to go back to sleep, but he can’t get up either. 

 

Bucky comes back in, a baby on each hip. “Let’s wake up Daddy,” he stage-whispers. 

 

Steve tucks the blanket over his head. 

 

“Hey,” -the bed dips beside him- “you okay?” Bucky sets the boys down on the bed. One of them, Gabe, crawls over Steve’s hip, patting at the lump of his body. 

 

All Steve can manage is a shrug. 

 

Bucky hums and lays down beside him. “That’s okay, Stevie,” he says softly, “we can take core of things, can’t we boys?”

 

Grant shrieks, bouncing in his seat. 

 

“Let me get dress- no, today’s a pajama day. Yeah, today’s a day to say in our pajamas. C’mon kiddos. Let’s go fill up those bellies and let Daddy rest,” Bucky says as he takes the boys back in his arms. He walks around the bed and kneels down in front of Steve. With his teeth, Bucky pulls the blanket from over Steve’s head, letting it drop down at Steve’s shoulders. 

 

Steve’s hair pokes out at all different directions and his blue eyes were hazy with a deep sadness that Bucky was all to familiar with. He presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Let me know if you need anything, babydoll.” 

 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut as he twitches with a nod. 

 

Bucky leaves the room, shutting the door and leaving Steve in the dark room. He lays there for hours, barely moving as memory after memory floods his brain, ripping his heart apart vein by vein with the sheer force of his past pain. 

  
  
  


_ Bucky ran a hand over his face. “I can’t do this, Steve. I just can’t do this anymore.” _

 

_ “Do what? Buck, what are you talking about?” _

 

_ “Us, Steve! I’m talking about us,” Bucky hollered. He turned away, a hand over his mouth. When Bucky turned back around, his eyes were red. “I just can’t.” _

 

_ Steve couldn’t breath and for once it felt like a normal reaction. . . His brain was in overdrive, just trying to catch up. _

 

_ Bucky continued, “Tonight was my breaking point, Stevie.” He sighed and gestured off to the side with one of his arms, the other on his hip. “You ran off to be a goddamn hero, knowing you could get arrested all for your own self-righteous benefit. I can’t take it anymore! I don’t want to have to babysit you.”  _

 

_ That’s when Steve found his voice. “You don’t have to, Buck! I’m a grown ass man, not some skinny little kid that you gotta look out for. I don’t need you to take care of me.” _

 

_ “Then why do I waste nights taking care of you when you’re sick? Why do I gotta watch where you go incase you get your punk ass in trouble? I couldn’t even leave you alone for an afternoon without you picking a fight! I couldn’t even leave for training without you landing yourself in the hospital! Hell, you can barely walk up the stairs without dying!” _ _   
_

_ Steve jumped up from the bed, his anger bubbling as he squared up to Bucky. “I have never asked you to take care of me. Never. You’re the one who insists. You’re the one who won’t let me leave the room because I have a cough. - And yes, I love when you take care of me. I do,” Steve nodded along with his words. “Because it shows you care about me, that you love me as much as I love you.” He pushed at Bucky’s chest lightly, enough to emphasize his words. _

 

_ They were both crying silent tears, both breathing heavy, but neither of them could stop themselves. They stood a foot apart, blue eyes searing into grey.  _

 

_ Bucky looked out of place in his uniform, but Steve couldn’t help himself appreciate it. Bucky wasn’t a soldier. He didn’t want to go fight someone else’s war, unlike Steve. But he was willing to if need be. He’d get what needed to be done, done.  _

 

_ “Steve,” Bucky started, “we’re done. I can’t- I won’t put up with this anymore. I don’t want to. I want to be in a relationship I can enjoy. Y’know, one that I don’t have to sneak around for or tell blatant lies to protect both our hides. I’m tired of it, Steve. All of it. At first, it was nice - thrilling, even - but now? It’s just aggravating. And the sad truth is, we would never last. We would have to go find dames to marry and-” _

 

_ “Don’t even start with that bullshit,” Steve barked. “Be a fucking man and tell me the real reason you want out.” Bucky glared at him, and as if in slow motion, his features fell in defeat. Steve harrumphed, “See? You don’t even have a rea-” _

 

_ “I don’t love you,” Bucky blurted out. He cleared his throat and continued, “I don’t love you anymore. Haven’t for a while. Haven’t been happy with you for even longer.” _

  
  
  


_ The Barnes sat in the front row with him. Winifred, Becky, and Daisy were blotting at their eyes and sniffling. Eugene and George were trying their best to be stone-faced, and Bucky made sure Steve was pressed against him occasionally wrapping an arm around his shoulder. They were all he had now. . . _

 

_ His mother’s pastor said a few prayers and kind words, before he let a couple of people give their eulogies. The head nurse in his mother’s ward, a friend from college, their neighbor Mrs. Thompson, Winifred, the man who ran the choir, another nurse, one of the doctors, everyone. . . Then they asked for Steve to say a few words.  _

 

_ He didn’t have anything prepared, didn’t want to speak, really. Words weren’t enough to say how much he loved his mother or how much she meant to him. There was nothing to say. . . But they expected it. They were waiting for him to say something.  _

 

_ Steve took a deep breath and stood, walking up the stairs to the podium behind his mother’s open casket. She looked so peaceful, yet so unlike herself. Steve stood, just barely tall enough for people to see his face over the podium. He took a shaky breath and spoke. _

 

_ “My mother loved me unconditionally as much as I loved her. She was there for me through every illness and ailment I went through, which is a lot. Trust me,” he got a few half-hearted chuckles from those who knew him well. He looked down at his mother again, his eyes tearing up. “I never got the chance to meet my father and we didn’t have much family around. So for a couple years it was just us. She was there for me and made sure I had everything. If it wasn’t for the fact she was a single mother, I think - no I know - she would have taken on another shift or two at the hospital. That woman was an angel, and if you disagree you didn’t know her.” He took a second to compose himself. “I don’t know what else to say, honestly. I can tell you all day long that she was beautiful, brave, loving, a strong, independent woman, but that’s common knowledge. You’re looking for something more, something deeper.”  _

 

_ He pulled out a folded sketch of a photo that Winifred took when they first met the Barnes’. Steve had sketched it the other night and it was his favorite, especially since it was his mother’s favorite picture. Sarah was standing there, with Steve in her arms, and their noses bumping together. Sarah said Steve was too embarrassed to kiss his mother at that age, so she told him about Eskimo kisses. He was hooked, always asking for an Eskimo kiss whenever they were in public. Winifred caught the moment just right, with both of their eyes squinched shut and their grins wide and happy. Steve did his best to captivate it. He drew it twice, keeping one for himself and the better of the two was in his hands.  _

 

_ “I don’t know what her last words were, don’t know when she took her final breath. But I do know the last words she ever told me. It was the day before, when Bucky and I were visiting. Thinking back, it was like she knew it’d be the last time she’d see me. Then again she didn’t like the idea of me being around to potentially get sick myself so it probably would have been the last time even if she lived on for another day or two. But as we were leaving, she told me she loved me. And that’s the last thing I ever heard her say. I’m thankful, I really am, that she let me in to talk to her for an hour or so. _

 

_ “I’m not good with words. I don’t know what else to say. So I’ll just leave it at that.” He unfolded the sketch and walked down the stairs until he was level with his mother’s casket. Steve carefully laid the sketch beside her, pausing for just a moment.  _

  
  
  


_ “Bucky!” He hollered over the wind, climbing onto the sheet of wall that had been peeled off in the blast. Bucky was hanging on a rail, dangling precariously over the side of the mountain. Steve’s chest felt tight, his pulse impossibly high, as he carefully worked his way close to Bucky’s side. “Hang on,” he called, moving closer to the end of his rail.  _

 

_ Bucky was crawling closer to the end of his own rail, going inch by inch. His grip was starting to slip, his fingers aching the longer he held himself up.  _

 

_ Steve was as close as he could get when he called, “Grab my hand!” He reached for his husband, desperate to pull the man close to him. But the rail Bucky was holding started to give, shaking in Bucky’s grip. His eyes widened. “No!” He lunged forward, one hand gripping the rail tightly and the other reaching for Bucky as he started to slip. _

 

_ The sergeant tried to grasp Steve’s hand, but it was too late. The rail detached from the side, Bucky’s hand inches away from Steve’s. Bucky screamed as he fell, the horrified noise echoing in Steve’s ears. _

 

_ The blond curled in on himself, huddling closer to the wall. He watched in horror as the train sped on and Bucky’s flailing body fell to the ground. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t believe what was happening.  _

 

_ His world was crumbling around him and all he could do was watch.  _

 

_ It wasn’t until Bucky could no longer be seen that he finally looked away. He held onto the rail, willing it to give away so he could be with his love. ‘Why him?’ he thought, his eyes squeezed shut as the sob took ahold of his throat, daring him to say something. He broke, huddled against the peeled back train car and with his forehead against the cool metal as he cried as hard as he could. The wind drowned out his screams, the force whipping around him with all it’s might.  _

  
  
  


_ He carefully put the glass he was holding onto the counter and plucked a pen out of a drawer. Uncapping it, he lifted it up and began to cross out the four days he’d been away.  _

_ And that’s when he noticed the date.  _

 

_ Steve looked at his calendar completely frozen except for his hand that had started to shake, the pen quivering in his grip. The guilt was starting to get to him, because when something important and detrimental happens you shouldn’t be allowed to forget easily. And he did. He somehow went about his day without even realizing it. It wasn’t until Steve went to mark the day off his calendar that he realized it.  _

 

_ Tomorrow would be the anniversary of Bucky’s death.  _

 

_ The pen fell from his hand with a soft click, the opened tip lightly marking his sock. He stumbled back a little, the hand that was once holding the pen now covering his mouth. He forgot. Any other day he’d be moping about the Tower or Brooklyn thinking about how he was forced to live without his Bucky. Any other day he’d be absentmindedly sketching Bucky’s beautiful face or reading from his copy of The Great Gatsby. Any other day he’d have to physically remind himself not to think about Bucky…  _

 

_ And yet, he forgets?  _

 

_ The sob that ripped out of him was uncontrollable. How could he do this to Bucky? How could he go about his day like it was just a normal day when tomorrow would be… Steve’s body shook as his sobs grew harsher. Tomorrow would mark the first anniversary that Steve was conscious to witness.  _

 

_ Steve stumbled away from the wall calendar and plopped down onto the couch, still in uniform with his shield on his back and covered in filth from the mission. He sobbed and screamed into one of the throw pillows Tony insisted he needed. Without even thinking, his body curled into a small, helpless ball as his body was torn from within by guilt, grief, anger, depression, and disappointment.  _

 

_ He didn’t move until noon the next day. He didn’t sleep either. Instead, he spent hours crying and staring into space. One minute he’d be sobbing into his hands and the next he’d be numb to everything, barely aware of his existence.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Steve was breathing harder as he struggled to get out the words, “We’ll have the band play something slow.” This is it. Just keep talking, you can do this. “I’d hate to step on your-” the plane crashed into the ice, sending freezing water splashing through the already broken windshield “-toes,” he gasped out.  _

 

_ Steve swallowed a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut as the plane’s momentum sent the aircraft deeper into the ice. The cab filled with water, surrounding Steve instantly. He struggled to get out, trying to break the seat belt latch without opening his eyes or letting out his air supply too quickly.  _

 

_ But it was no use, his exhaled sooner than he intended. He was practically wheezing, just like he used to when the asthma was rough, and his chest was clenched with anxiety.  _

 

_ The water was rising rapidly, quickly reaching his shoulders and completely submerging him into the ice. He gasped, trying to get as much air as he could in as little time as he had. The plane was still moving, sliding across the ice and plunging further into the water.  _

 

_ He was freezing, shaking violently as he did his best to get out of his confides. His eyes shot open, blinking against the icy water that had splashed his face. He scanned for an exit, anything he could do to save himself.  _

 

_ By the time he figured out a plan, it was too late and he was still stuck in his seat. The water was up to his chin now, dangerously close to filling his airways. He sealed his mouth shut, squeezed his eyes closed again, and thrashed against the seat. Steve’s arms were weak and his legs weaker, his limbs too busy shivering.  _

 

It’s so cold and wet.

 

_ Steve was submerged at once, the plane shifting one final time deeper into the water. It didn’t take long for the water to infiltrate his body through his nostrils, filling his labored lungs with water. He sputtered a bit at the sensation, only letting more water in.  _

 

Why does it have to be so cold? 

 

_ His body started to move slower in the water, his suit weighing him down.  _

 

This is for the best, Rogers. 

 

_ He opened his eyes for a moment, but his vision was darkening with each passing second.  _

 

Shouldn’t the serum be working against this? 

 

_ It felt like ages. Steve struggling to free himself, the water quickly taking over his body and keeping him prisoner. But in reality, it was only minutes. _

 

You did good, Captain. You did good.

 

_ Steve gave one final push against the belt before he was surrounded in darkness.  _

 

_ For once, he let the freedom of unconsciousness envelope him with welcomed arms.  _

  
  
  
  


_ “Steven, are you okay?” Thor asks as he closes the door behind him. _

 

_ The blond shakes his head as he stares at the picture on his bedside. It’s a sketch he did of himself and Bucky as teens, with Bucky’s elbow using Steve’s head as an armrest. “No,”  he squeaks, eyes watering. He clenches his hand around the dog tags, squeezing as tight as he could.  _

 

_ Thor moves to stand beside him, a comforting hand hovering over his friend’s shoulder.  _

 

_ As soon as he makes contact, Steve crumbles.  _

 

_ Steve falls to his knees, sobs ripping out of his chest as he cries. “It’s not fair,” he sobs. “It’s just not fair!” Steve tugs at his hair, rocking back and forth.  _

 

_ Thor watches in horror as the captain’s facade falls away.  _

 

_ Steve punches at the ground and jumps up. He flips his bed. He throws the dresser to the opposite side, spilling its contents over the room. He punches the walls, leaving gaping holes in the sheetrock. Steve rips apart shelves, breaks lamps and frames, tears the doors right off its hinges. _

 

_ And Thor just watches, stunned.  _

 

_ “It’s not fair!” Steve bellows, voice raw. He tears his pillows to shreds, feathers raining around him. “It’s just not fair,” he sobs, falling to his knees again.  _

 

_ Steve cries into his hands, loud, ugly cries that echo around the room and the compound.  _

 

_ Thor glances at the entrance, where Pepper and Natasha appear with furrowed brows. He shrugs, motioning to the captain. “I don’t know what happened,” he whispers.  _

 

_ “Rogers,” Natasha announces, stalking forward. She kneels beside the crying soldier as the rest of the Avengers huddle around his door. “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ Steve looks up, face red and drenched in tears and snot. “What’s wrong?” he spits. “What’s wrong is I just lost my everything. I just lost my will to fucking live. Don’t act like I’m being irrational for being upset,” he hisses.  _

 

_ Natasha raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “Your will to live?” _

 

_ He rolls his eyes and stands. Steve paces away, kicking at the broken headboard on the floor. “Why is everyone acting like we didn’t lose half the fucking universe?” he demands, glaring at his fellow Avengers. “You guys are sulking and moody, but none of you, except Tony, have done anything to show you’re upset. None of you have- Don’t look at me like I’m in the wrong here!”  _

 

_ Pepper glares at him. “You can be upset. You can grieve. But destroying property is for angsty teenagers who can’t handle their emotions. Not grown ass men like yourself.” _

 

_ Steve turns his icy blue eyes on her. “Oh, fuck off, Potts.”  _

 

_ Tony steps forward, face red. “Watch it, Rogers. You can throw your tantrum or whatever, but don’t come after everyone else.” He shakes his head. “I get your upset about Barnes-” _

 

_ “Upset?” Steve bellows. “I’m fucking hollow!” He beats at his chest. “Don’t you people realize that Bucky and Sam were all I had? They, god, they were my everything and Thanos ripped them from me with the snap of his fingers!”  _

  
  
  


Steve can’t keep it together at some point. One moment he’s numb an the next he’s sobbing into his pillow.

 

Bucky comes back a few hours later and crawls into bed beside him. “C’mere sugar,” he drawls as he pulls Steve into his arms.

 

Steve clings to Bucky as he crie -- ugly, awful cries -- into Bucky’s chest. 

 

“I’ve got you, Stevie,” Bucky says. “It’s going to be okay.” 

 

They laid like that, legs entangled and cling to one another until the sky turned dark and the world quiet around them. 

 

Steve pulls away, sniffling. “Where’s the boys?” 

 

Bucky rubs his back. “Sam’s watching them. We both figured you needed me.” 

 

“I don’t deserve you-”

 

“We both deserve each other,” Bucky says. “We’ve been through Hell and back, Stevie, and we’ve earned a life together. 

 

Steve wiped at his cheeks. He pulls his knees to his chest and lays his cheek on the ball of his knee. He looks to Bucky, eyes doe-like and his cheeks flushed. “I love you,” he mouths, the words stuck in his throat to keep the silence around them. 

 

“I love you,” Bucky says as soft as a breeze rustling against a flower petal.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this chapter has taken everything in me to get perfect. I wanted you to enjoy it as much as I did. I cried, happy tears, which is why it took so long to get to you. So I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Not only is there a playlist to go along with this chapter and the story in general, but art!! It'll be down at the bottom, so I hope you like it. I spent a long time trying to make it right for this moment.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RwPvw0KBbNDFl5q8YE80b?si=B8GDMoJkSPOmtrwamgK_Ig

2021

 

The breeze is gentle, a soft caress against Steve’s cheeks. It chills the air, cooling down his body as he paces the small tent they’ve set up in the field. Bucky’s in the tent over. Steve’s still not sure why they had to have separate tents, but Darlene and Daisy insisted. 

 

Darlene sits a few feet away, eyes closed and head leaned back as she hums quietly to herself. “You should sit down,” she says. 

 

“It’s hard to sit down. The anticipation is killing me,” he tells her. 

 

“Maybe so, but old bones need to rest, Steve. You should take the opportunity to relax while you can, the little ones won’t sleep forever, you know.” 

 

Steve runs a hand over his hair and nods. Pepper had styled it, slicked it back and used enough pomade to straighten out the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Not even Steve could mess it up. He wipes his hand on a towel she left at the little vanity they brought in and joins Darlene in the little metal chairs. 

 

Darlene takes his hand, her wrinkled hand soft and gentle in his calloused palm. She opens one eye and smiles, squeezing her hand as she closes her eye again. “Big day today. Are you nervous?”

 

“No,” Steve says. “It’s hard to be nervous when we’ve already done this. Been there, done that, right?” 

 

“True, but take it from a woman who’s seen many weddings in her day. It doesn’t matter how many times you do it, to the same person or to others, it’s always new and exciting. It’s okay to be nervous, as long as it’s an excited nerve and not a cold feet nerve. I didn’t fly all the way out here for you to get cold feet, Rogers,” Darlene says. 

 

Steve shakes his head and leans back in his chair, adjusting his slacks. “I’m not getting cold feet.” He looks around the tent, at the crib in the corner and the toys scattered about. Steve smiles, scratches at his beard, and says, “I just know there’s nothing to be nervous about. Bucky and I have been together for too long to get nervous about things like this. Not when this is… something I never thought was possible.” 

 

Darlene opens her eyes and nods. “I never thought it would be either. Growing up, two men couldn’t be together at all, but you know that better than I do. And look at where we are today, you boys get to proclaim your love for the world to know and it’s legal.” 

 

Steve bites his lip. “It’s beautiful, really.” 

 

1941

 

Bucky paced the living room, dressed in nothing but his shorts and a tank top with baby Rose cradled under his chin. She’s crying, tears streaming down her face and little fists clinging to Bucky’s shirt as if her life depended on it. Bucky presses his cheek to her forehead. “She’s real warm, Stevie. Think we should take her back to Becca?” 

 

Steve looked up from his mother’s medical book and worried his lip between his teeth. “Rose would probably feel better that way. Mom’s have that magic touch and all.” 

 

“Yeah, but I’m her uncle. I should be able to help her,” Bucky whispered. 

 

“Try the cool cloth again, that always helped me feel better,” Steve said. 

 

Bucky leaned down and grabbed the damp washcloth from the coffee table. With one hand, he draped it over Rose’s neck. She sniffles and curls into Bucky’s chest. “There we go,” Bucky whispered, lips pressed to her forehead. “Uncle Buck’s got ya.” 

 

“You’re good at this,” Steve said as he pulled his knees to his chest. 

 

“I’ve had practice. Between you and helping Ma out with Gene and Daise, I might as well be a certified doctor.” 

 

Steve snorted. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me, punk.” 

 

Bucky glared at him. “If I didn’t have this baby in my arms, I would.” 

 

Steve’s smile softened. “She looks like she’s feeling better right now.” 

 

Rose looked pitiful, with her eyes big and watery and her cheeks stained with tears, but she wasn’t crying out so that was a good sign. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll see how long this lasts,” Bucky sighed. 

 

“Come sit, maybe we can get her to sleep?” Steve suggested, patting the couch cushion beside him. 

 

Bucky bit his lip. “I don’t know, Steve. I don’t need you catching this.” 

 

Steve waved him off. “I’ll be fine. Just come sit with me. It’s late, I’m tired, and I want to help Rose, too. I won’t get in her face or anything.” 

 

“Alright. Scoot over.” 

 

Steve slid up against the arm of the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. 

 

Bucky sat beside him, letting Steve drape his bony arm over Bucky’s shoulders and relaxed. Rose shifted, turning to face Steve and made grabby hands for him. “No, sweetheart, Uncle Stevie can’t hold you.” 

 

“I can, however, get something to wipe her face with,” Steve said as he reached forward to grab another washcloth. It was drier and not as cool to the touch as the one on Rose’s neck, but it’d get the job done. He handed it to Bucky. 

 

“Always doing the dirty work,” Bucky grumbled quietly as he gently wiped the snot and tears off his niece’s face. “Feel better, angel?” 

 

Rose’s lip trembled as she hid her face. 

 

Steve’s shoulders deflated. “Poor thing. Maybe we should ring Becca?” 

 

Bucky shook his head. “Let’s try and get her back to sleep, then we’ll take her over to Becca’s first thing tomorrow morning. It’s late. They need a break from being parents for a few hours.” 

 

“If I were a parent, I wouldn’t ever need a break.” Steve laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ When _ you’re a parent, those kids will wear you out quicker than you can say I told you so.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Buck, I’m not having kids. It’s just not going to happen for me.” 

 

Bucky runs a finger down Rose’s nose. “You never know, might get married one day and have a couple of kids.” 

 

“First of all, I’m probably not healthy enough to have kids and you know that. Second, the only person I want to marry, is you.” 

 

“Steve,” Bucky started. 

 

“Don’t  _ ‘Steve’ _ me, Barnes. If I ever get married, it’ll be to you. There’s no one else I want to spend my life with.” 

 

Bucky kissed at Steve’s forehead. “You know that won’t happen, right? Ain’t no way we can-”

 

“Just shut up and sing that song Rose likes. Her eyes are starting to look sleepy again,” Steve said, lifting his head. 

 

Bucky started to sing, an enchanting lullaby as he stared at Steve. “Someday, when I’m awfully low,” he sang, “when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight.”  

 

Steve shifted into Bucky’s side, nose inches away from Bucky’s cheek. 

 

“Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft,” Bucky sang. He adjusted Rose in his arms and stood holding out a hand to Steve. “C’mere doll,” he whispered. 

 

Bucky guided Steve off the couch and to the center of their living room, where he pulled Steve in close, holding him with one arm while he held Rose. He started to sway, humming the melody as they moved. Then he started to sing again.

 

_ There is nothing for me but to love you _

_ And the way you look tonight _

 

_ With each word your tenderness grows _

_ Tearin' my fear apart _

_ And that laugh, wrinkles your nose _

_ Touches my foolish heart _

 

Steve rested his head on Bucky’s chest. 

 

_ Lovely, never, never change _

_ Keep that breathless charm _

_ Won't you please arrange it?  _

_ 'Cause I love you _

_ A-just the way you look tonight _

 

_ And that laugh that wrinkles your nose _

_ It touches my foolish heart _

 

Bucky kissed at Steve’s hair, voice barely audible as he continued. 

 

_ Lovely, don't you ever change _

_ Keep that breathless charm _

_ Won't you please arrange it?  _

_ 'Cause I love you _

_ A-just the way you look tonight _

 

_ Mm, mm, mm, mm, _

_ Just the way you look tonight _

 

Bucky sang that song until their legs grew tired and Rose had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid her down on the couch, adjusting the pillows to keep her safe, and took Steve in his arms once more. “C’mon sugar, I wanna dance with you.” 

 

“Buck, we’ve been dancing,” Steve laughed. 

 

“No, I want to dance with you the way you deserve to be danced,” Bucky said. He spun Steve around and pulled him close, hands on his hips. “Real close like.” 

 

“Aren’t you tired? We’ve been up all day.” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “One song, please? Just a quick dance and then we’ll head to bed, promise.”

 

Steve sighed, but wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck nonetheless. “You going to sing or what?” 

 

Bucky grinned as he started to croon in Steve’s ear, a hushed song meant for the two of them. “Let’s fall in love,” he sang, “why shouldn’t we fall in love? Our hearts are made of it. Let’s take a chance.” 

 

“I’d marry you, too, ya know,” Bucky said between verses. “Marry you the second they said I could. I’d run away from home if it meant we could get married and have a family of our own.” 

 

Steve leaned up, stretching on the tips of his toes, “I love you, Bucky Barnes.” 

 

“Love you, too, Stevie.” 

 

2021

 

The tent flap opens and in walks Sam, dressed in a maroon tux and a baby blue bow tie. “What is this, old person nap time?” 

 

“Watch it, boy. You might be grown, but you’re not too old to go over my knee,” Darlene says as she peels open her eyes. 

 

Steve chuckles and stands, adjusting his tie. “Looking good Wilson.” 

 

“I always look good,” Sam says, tugging on the black, shiny lapels of his tuxedo. “You, on the other hand, haven’t put this much effort into an outfit since the snap.” 

 

Steve shrugs. “What can I say? I’m a busy man.” 

 

Sam nods, smiling. “Got that right. The twins are ready. Natasha and Pepper are getting them something to snack on now, but don’t worry, nothing to ruin their outfits.” 

 

“Good. I want pictures before they ruin their shirts though.” 

 

“Already have it covered,” Sam says. “Bucky and the boys took a few pictures already. We’ll get them over here after their snack to get a few pictures with you and the baby. Speaking of which,” Sam peers over Steve’s shoulder at the crib, “still napping?”

 

Steve nods, shoulders dropping. “And I’d like to keep it that way, please. We’ve had a rough night and-”

 

“And little angels need their sleep,” Darlene says from her seat. “Sammy, baby, is there anything I can do to help?” 

 

“Just keep Steve company, is all,” Sam says. “Tony just brought the guests into the country, so it shouldn’t be too long until they’re here. So you might want to prepare to cut naptime short.” Sam pats Steve on the shoulder and steps back out of the tent. “Be back soon,” he calls. 

 

Darlene stands up, grunting and moaning as she rises to her feet. “You better be glad old age hasn’t gotten your ass yet,” she grumbles. 

 

Steve steadies her and laughs. “I’m blessed, that’s for sure.” 

 

She glares up at him. “You’re sure you’re one hundred and two?” 

 

“I’ll be the big one-oh-three in a few months,” he says. 

 

“Ain’t fair how you look younger than Sam yet are twice my age.” 

 

Steve chuckles. “No, it’s not.” 

 

Darlene smiles and cradles Steve’s bearded cheek in her hand. “I’m just teasing you, baby. I’m glad you’re getting this chance at life. You deserve it. Now you can take your husband and your babies and go settle down in a nice house, invite me over for dinner every now and then, and live your life the way it should have gone.” 

 

“That sounds lovely,” Steve says. 

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Darlene hobbles away, walking over to the crib. “Have you decided whether or not you’re hanging up the shield?” 

 

Steve shrugs, hands slipping into his pockets. “I’m not sure. It’s a big decision. Bucky and I’ve talked about it, about running away from the spotlight, but we both know I can’t just leave the world behind. If I can fight, I’m going to. I just might not jump into every fight I come across, now that I have four lives depending on me.” 

 

“You’ve got a lot more than that, baby. You mean a lot to a good number of people. We don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

“I know,” Steve says. He leans against the railing of the crib. “I don’t want to get hurt either, not if it means I can’t see this view anymore.” He pulls out his right hand, where the gold band of his original wedding proudly sits, and brushes the sleeping baby’s cheek. 

 

Darlene sighs. “It’s quite a view. She’s absolutely precious, Steve. You boys and Natasha made a beautiful baby,” she says. 

 

Steve smiles. “We sure did. Too bad I have to wake her up.” 

 

“It’ll be good to get her up and not have her cranky during the service.” 

 

“That’s true,” Steve says. He reaches down and picks up the infant. “Come here, princess,” he whispers. Steve nestles the baby in the pit of his arm and kisses her wispy red hair. “You know, I didn’t realize how strong Natasha’s genes would be?” 

 

Darlene pushes the hair out of her own face. “I think it works. You have a little boy that looks like you, a little boy that looks like Bucky, and a little girl that has your eyes, Bucky’s nose, and Natasha’s hair. And each one is perfect. You’re a blessed man, Steve. Three beautiful children, a wonderful husband, and a family that loves you.” She hums and squeezes his shoulder. “I know I keep saying this, but I’m damn proud of you, son. I’m proud of the man you continue to be, of the father you’ve become to these babies, the friend you are to my son, and the way you love with your every being. Your momma would be proud of you.” 

 

Steve leans forward to kiss Darlene’s cheek. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” 

 

He looks down at the baby in his arms. She’s snuggling into the crook of his arm like she did the day she was born, even though she’s nearly a year old. It’s a shame how quickly time has past. 

 

2019

 

Kita rubbed her belly, it peeked out from under her stretched shirt. She’s thirty-two weeks pregnant, round and ready to pop, but happy. She lowered herself into the armchair and sighs, easing into the cushions. “We’re almost there,” she muttered. 

 

“Only a few more weeks and you’ll be free to go,” Steve says from his spot on the floor. Grant’s in his lap, lazily playing with his favorite toy truck. The twins are only a year and a half old, still so young but already so much older than Steve’s ready for. He just wants them to stay little forever. 

 

Bucky walks into the dim living room, Gabe on his shoulder. “Okay, we are clean and ready to see what Santa brought us. Ain’t that right?” 

 

“Sanna!” Gabe squeals as he points to the abundance of Christmas presents stuffed under the tree. 

 

“Not so fast,” Daisy calls as she shuffles into the room. “You can’t start without me.” 

 

“What was I thinking?” Bucky laughs, holding out a hand to help her to her seat. 

 

She smiles and pats Bucky’s cheek with her free hand, the other balancing her coffee mug as she walks. Daisy takes a seat on the rocker beside Kita. She leans back, mug cradled in her hands. “Now we’re ready.”

 

Grant gets up and toddles over to the biggest box. “Dat!” 

 

“Want to open that one first?” Steve asks as Gabe joins his brother. 

 

Gabe starts to hit the box, open fists patting the wrapping paper. “My,” he says. 

 

“This is for both of you, from Santa,” Bucky says, kneeling down beside them. 

 

They help them open the box of cars and tracks, wrapping paper flying in every direction. 

 

The twins bounce in place, babbling nonsense to each other as they stare at the box with big eyes. “Pa!” Grant says as he grabs Bucky’s metal hand. “Pa,” he whines. 

 

“What buddy?” Bucky asks. 

 

Grant pats at the box and plops down in front of it, looking up at Bucky expectantly. “Pa.” 

 

Bucky runs a hand over Grant’s dark hair and smiles. “We’ll open it after you open the rest of your presents.”

 

Kita laughs, hand on the curve of her belly. “Those two have him wrapped around his finger.” 

 

Daisy nods, sipping at her coffee. “You can say that again.” 

 

“I”m glad I did this,” Kita says softly. “Glad I could carry their baby for them, after everything they’ve been through, they deserve it.” 

 

“They do. And a baby that’s a little bit of both of them? None of us could have asked for that, not back in the day.” Daisy takes Kita’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough, Kita.” She squeezes her hand and nods to the baby bump. “So, when do you plan on telling us what you’re having?”

 

Steve’s head popped up from where he was picking up wrapping paper. “Daisy, we discussed this, we’re not finding out. No one knows.” 

 

Daisy rolls her eyes. “Steven Rogers, I’ve had six babies in my lifetime. I may have lost three, but I was always right when it came to what I was carrying. I always knew what I was having before they got here. There’s no way in hell Kita doesn’t have an idea of what the baby is.” 

 

Bucky crosses his arms. “Alright then. What are you thinking, Kita?” 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to know?” Steve asks. 

 

Bucky shrugs. “It’s not like she knows for certain. It’s a hunch, Stevie. We aren’t going to go out and paint the damn nursery all sorts of colors because she says it could be a boy or a girl.” He takes a piece of paper out of Gabe’s mouth. “We’ll just test Daisy’s hypothesis.” 

 

Daisy sets down her coffee. “Now hang on a minute. This ain’t fair to Kita. As wonderful as she is for carrying this baby for you, the connection she has with them is not your typical mother and child connection. She’s not trying to be the baby’s mother, she’s just trying to have the baby as soon as possible so you two can take over the child rearing process.”

 

Kita nods. “She’s got a point. I’m just carrying the baby, not related to them.” 

 

“Still, let’s give it a shot,” Bucky says. 

 

“And you’re okay with this, Cap?” Kita asks. 

 

Steve sighs and moves a present with Bucky’s name on it away from Grant’s grabby hands. “Let’s hear it.” 

 

“I think,” Kita starts, “you’re having another boy.” 

 

Daisy squeaks, hands clasped to her chest. “Really? Another boy?”

 

Kita runs a hand over her belly again. “Yeah, a boy. I’ve thought about if for a while now, if I’m honest.” 

 

Steve lets out a deep breath. “So a boy? Three boys all under the age of three?” 

 

Bucky grins. “Looks like it.” 

 

“This is revenge. Our mothers are getting back at us.” 

 

“Oh, you know it doll.” 

 

2020

 

“So Tony and Pepper are having a baby.” Bucky asks. He’s standing in their bathroom, shaving cream covering his chin and cheeks. “Think they’re ready?”

 

Steve tugs on his pajama pants and slips off his socks. “That’s not even a question. Tony may not realize it, but he always tries to play father. He’s good with kids, has been for a long time now, but I think it took him watching the boys to realize he’s good with babies.”

 

Bucky rinses off his razor. “Since when is he around kids? Not counting any official Avenger business.” 

 

“Well there’s Harley, who’s at MIT with Peter now, and he’s been a father figure in both of their lives for a long ass time. He’s known Harley since he was about eleven? I’m not sure,” Steve says as he leans against the bathroom door. He watches Bucky, soft eyes following the razor’s movements as it glides across Bucky’s skin. 

 

“So Tony has a thing about swooping in and playing daddy?” Bucky chuckles.

 

Steve shrugs, smiling. “Guess so.” 

 

Bucky’s brow furrows; he’s thinking about something so Steve just waits. He finishes his shave, wipes off his face, pats on his aftershave, and washes his hands in silence. As if pulled by an invisible thread, Bucky steps into Steve’s arms, nuzzling his nose into Steve’s bare collarbone. He hums, closing his eyes. “I’m happy for them. They deserve it,” he whispers. 

 

“I am too,” Steve says, his deep voice gruff as he tries to match Bucky’s volume.

 

They stay like that, just holding each other, for some time. Steve doesn’t care how long, he’ll take whatever time he can when it comes to holding Bucky. He has to make up for the time they lost, all those years they could have spent in each other’s arms. Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead and rests his cheek on his head. “I love you,” he says. 

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s neck. “I love you too.” Bucky pulls away and looks up at him. “I want to dance. Like we used, when we went out with Mark and Victor.” 

 

“I’ll go put on a record.” 

 

With that, Steve made his way downstairs, into the living room, and over to their record player. He put on a Glenn Miller record, transforming his home back to his mother’s, where Steve and Bucky used to sway together in secret. 

 

He leaned against the arm of the sofa, closed his eyes, and just listened to the crooning trumpets. 

 

A cold hand took his, pulling him away from the sofa and into a warm embrace. Steve opened his eyes and found Bucky’s gray eyes watching him. “What?”

 

“Figured you would have gone with something else, like a Harry James record or something,” Bucky mumbles. 

 

Steve shakes his head. “No, I know you like Glenn Miller.” 

 

Bucky leans forward and brushes his lips against Steve’s. “Thanks doll.” He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and pulls him in close. 

 

“You going to show me how it’s done, Barnes?” Steve asks as his hands cradle the back of Bucky’s neck. 

 

“Always.” 

 

Bucky leads them in a dance around the living room, dodging toy trucks and stuffed animals as they move. Songs bleed into one another as the clock ticks on. They laugh, giggling into each other’s necks, and steal kisses when they can. 

 

“You know,” Bucky says as he spins Steve around, “you’ve gotten a lot better since we danced as kids.” 

 

“Helps having practice and a super soldier serum.” Steve lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder, nose brushing Bucky’s neck. “Can you believe we’ll be legally married?” 

 

Bucky chuckles. “I still can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you after everything I’ve done.” 

 

“That wasn’t you-”

 

“I’m not talking about the soldier’s actions, Steve,” Bucky says. “I’m talking about breaking your heart, the drugs, the girls I showed off in front of you, ignoring you for a year after you came to Europe… The things I did as myself, when I was in control.” Bucky runs a hand over Steve’s bare back, warm fingertips tracing his spine. “I did you wrong and you came back to me every time.” 

 

“I don’t back down, Buck.” Steve’s grip grows a little tighter. 

 

Bucky smiles. “That’s for damn sure.” 

 

“And I can’t live without you.” Steve takes a shaky breath. “Never again.”

 

“Never,” Bucky says. 

 

They stopped swaying, but the music is still playing. That’s how Kita finds them, when she makes her way out of the guest bedroom, Sarah’s old room, a hand on her back and underneath her belly. “You know, Valentine’s Day is a week away. Save the mushy stuff for then,” she says. 

 

Steve doesn’t move, but he does smile at her. “We’ve earned this.” He lifts his head. “You okay? Do you need anything? Another blanket? Something to eat?”

 

Kita leans against the breakfast bar. “I didn’t realize that when I agreed to stay here for the last month of my pregnancy I’d be getting waited on hand and foot, but it’s been nice.” 

 

Bucky’s hands fall to Steve’s waist as he pulls back a little. “Been?” 

 

“I started having contractions a few hours ago. Nothing major, just one every ten or twenty minutes.” Kita closes her eyes and grunts. “But now,” she says, “it’s at the seven minute mark.” 

 

Steve’s face grows pale. “Which means you’re in labor.” 

 

Kita nods. 

 

Bucky claps his hands together. “I’ll go get your bag and the baby’s bag.” 

 

“And I’ll go get the boys,” Steve says as he walked toward the stairs.

 

It took an hour for Bucky and Steve to get Kita and the twins to the Avengers Compound. Natasha met them at the door. 

 

“How do you feel?” Natasha asks Kita, as she helps her through the door. 

 

Kita laughs, a little forced. “It feels like there’s a watermelon trying to pass through my hips.” 

 

Natasha rubs her back. “Won’t be too much longer, than you can have your body back.” 

 

“That’ll be nice.” 

 

Natasha looks over her shoulder at the boys, each carrying a sleeping toddler. “You two take the twins up to their room, Friday can make sure they’re safe and sound while you’re with Kita. We’ll meet you in the medical wing.”

 

Steve adjusts Grant in his arms. “Thank you, Natasha,” Steve says. 

 

They part ways, Steve and Bucky quickly taking the boys to the nursery Tony had installed next to Steve and Bucky’s room while Natasha took Kita to the examination room where Dr. Alvarez was waiting with Bruce. 

 

Three days later, Kita is still in labor. Hour by hour, she was closer and closer to getting ready to push, clutching Bucky’s metal hand with every contraction and crying into Steve’s shoulder when they finished. 

 

“Gotta get this baby out,” Kita cries. 

 

Steve wipes her forehead with a towel. “That’s the spirit.” 

 

Bucky looks to Dr. Alvarez. “Is there anything we can do to help her?” 

 

Dr. Alvarez nods as she adjusts her gloves and mask. “Kita, we’re going to need to do an emergency caesarean section if we can’t start pushing soon.” 

 

Kita sniffles. “I really don’t want one,” she says. 

 

“I know,” Dr. Alvarez says gently, “but the longer you’re in active labor, the more risks you’re subjected to. I’m going to check again to see how far you’ve dilated, but you’ve been at nine centimeters for a long time with no signs of progressing further. We may not have another choice.” 

 

Bucky runs his flesh hand over Kita’s hair. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’ve got you.” 

 

“I’m scared,” Kita whispers, closing her eyes and falling into the pillows behind her. 

 

“We know,” Steve says, “but it’s all going to work out. Dr. Alvarez knows what she’s doing and we’re going to make sure you-”

 

Dr. Alvarez pats Kita’s knee. “You have the best care possible and if we have to do the caesarean, then we’ll make sure you have an easy recovery. But there’s nothing to worry about right now.” She lifted the sheet and moved between Kita’s legs. “In fact,” she lifts her head and smiles, “you’re at ten centimeters soon, so we can start pushing whenever you’re ready.” 

 

Kita sobs, nodding her head. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please.”

 

Steve looks up at Bucky, eyes wide and his lips upturned in a dazed, tired smile. “This is it,” he whispers. 

 

Bucky nods, blinking quickly. He looks down at Kita. “How do you want to do this? Do you want us her-”

 

“I don’t care,” she cries. “I just want to go to sleep.” She gasps as a contraction rips through her, squeezing her eyes shut as her knuckles turned white against Bucky’s dark metal hand. 

 

“Don’t worry, in a few hours you’ll be in a new room, in cozy pajamas, and you can sleep for as long as you need,” Dr. Alvarez says. She moves the sheet back down and turns toward the back wall of the room, where all of her supplies are laid out. “Friday, can you please inform Dr. Banner that I need the incubator ready.” 

 

“Of course, Dr. Alvarez,” Friday says from the speaker in the ceiling. “Is there anything else?”

 

“No, that’ll be all.” 

 

Steve’s brow furrows. “Incubator?” 

 

Dr. Alvarez takes a deep breath and turns to Steve. “We just need to be precautious. We don’t know what type of experimenting Hydra has done with your DNA, nor do we know if the baby will experience any trauma from labor. They’re coming a few weeks earlier than I was expecting, but they seem perfectly healthy as far as we can tell with the baby still inside Kita. I just want to make sure I have all of the equipment ready and that everything is on hand in case we need it.” 

 

Bucky squeezes Steve’s wrist. “Do I need to remind you that we have some of the smartest people waiting down the hall? Cause you’re getting all pale on me, pal, and this isn’t about us right now.” 

 

Steve sighs. “I just-”

 

“I know,” Bucky says. “I know. It’s hard. But right now, you need to get your head out of your ass and make sure Kita is comfortable. Kita is our primary focus right now. After everything she’s risked for us, we owe her that much.” 

 

Steve looks down at a panting Kita and smiles. “You’re right. Do you need anything, Kita?”

 

“Another pillow,” she pants. “Don’t think I can hold myself up long enough to push.” 

 

“I’ll be back then.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez pats his shoulder. “Be quick. If she feels like she needs to push, we won’t wait for you.” 

 

Steve throws a lazy salute and a muttered “yes ma’am,” her way before he jogs out the door and down the hall.

 

Steve steps into the waiting room, where most of the Avengers, Daisy, and Darlene are waiting. Tony’s playing with his modified Stark phone, a hologram of the Iron Man suit spinning above the screen. Sam’s rocking Gabe to sleep while Natasha is reading to a tired Grant. Pepper’s pacing, a hand on her abdomen and a paper bag in her other hand, she looks a little green around the edges. Daisy and Darlene are each knitting a booty, a part of their collection of new baby wear they’ve created over the past few days (on top of all the blankets and toys they’ve knitted the boys and new baby over the past few months), as they chat quietly about their lives. Clint’s perched on the coffee table, paper airplane in hand and Wanda’s on the opposite side of the room, hands ready to catch the plane. Thor and Peter are building legos on one of the end tables, a fantastical recreation of the Avengers Tower. The only ones missing were Scott, Hope, the Guardians, and T’Challa. 

 

Pepper’s the first to spot Steve. “Any news?” 

 

“We’re close. She’s about to start pushing, finally. I just-”

 

Wanda drops her hands. “I’m on it!” She floats out of the room in a red and pink light, the doors falling shut behind her with a soft thud. 

 

“Daddy!” Grant cries, hands pushing away the book and reaching for Steve.

 

Steve takes the toddler into his arms, holding him tight with a sleepy smile. “Hi baby,” he says. “Did you miss me?” 

 

“Da!” Grant lays his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Steve raises an eyebrow, impressed. His eyes dart between a sleepy Grant and a smug  “Da? What’s that mean?”

 

“Yes,” Grant says. 

 

Steve’s lips press against Grant’s temple. “I’ve missed you too, baby. Papa and I will be back soon, okay?” 

 

Grant whines, clutching Steve’s t-shirt tight. 

 

“He hasn’t had a nap yet,” Natasha says.

 

Steve hums. “Let’s see if we can’t fix that,” Steve whispers. He starts to bounce in place, swaying from side to side, as he starts to sing a lullaby. “I’ll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places, that this heart of mine embraces,” he sings into Grant’s hair. 

 

“Is Rogers singing?” Tony gasps from the other side of the room.

  
Pepper hits him with her paper bag. “Hush,” she whispers. 

 

“All day and through; in that small cafe, the park across the way, the children’s carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well,” Steve sings. 

 

Wanda comes back in, pillow in hand. “Here you are, Steve.” 

 

“Thank you,” he says. He takes the pillow from her and kisses a droopy-eyed Grant on the forehead. Steve sings the next line, “I’ll be seeing you, in every lovely summer’s day, in everything that’s light and gay-”

 

Sam snorts, covering his face as he looks away, joke unsaid. 

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’ll always think of you that way,” he sings to Grant. 

 

Grant grows heavier in his arms, not quite asleep but getting close. 

 

“I’ve got this,” Natasha says as she stands to take Grant from Steve. “You go meet your new baby.” 

 

Steve mouths a thank you, takes the pillow and sprints back to Kita’s room, skidding against the tiles as he slows outside her door. 

 

Bruce greets him at the door, slipping past him with a grin. “Good luck,” he says. 

 

“Thank you,” Steve gasps. He walks into the room and takes his place at Kita’s left bedside one more. “Here’s your pillow,” he says. 

 

Kita groans. “Thank god. You took forever.” She leans forward and puts the pillow at her lower back. 

 

Steve blushes. “Sorry, Grant distracted me.” 

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “He okay?” 

 

“Bit fussy. Natasha was having trouble putting him down for a nap, so I took over a little. Gabe was down for the count when I walked in.” Steve takes Kita’s hand. “How are you, love?” 

 

“Good, considering. I think I got a second wind.” Kita scrunches her face. “I’m about to have another contraction.” 

 

Dr. Alvarez moves between her legs. “All right, when you feel the need to push, I want you to push with everything you have. Okay?”

 

Kita nods, sitting up a little as she braced herself. She took both of the soldiers’ hands as they helped hold her thighs back, giving Dr. Alvarez plenty of room to see the baby. 

 

An hour later and a sharp cry echoes through the examination room. Dr. Alvarez smiles down at the newborn in her arms, wrapped in a towel, as she carries the child over to the table for the examination. 

 

Bucky sets down the scissors he used to cut the cord, his movements slow and unfocused. He kisses Kita’s hand and sniffles. “You did amazing,” he whispers to her.

 

Steve wipes at his face. “You did. We couldn’t thank you enough, Kita.” 

 

Kita leans back into the heap of pillows, panting through a small smile. “No, you couldn’t,” she says. “But I guess if I had to go through labor with someone else’s child, I’m glad it was a couple of super soldiers. Especially ones with metal arms.” She shakes her head. “Helped knowing I couldn’t possibly break your hand, Bucky.” 

 

Bucky laughs and shakes her hand, still clasped in his metal one. “Any time.” 

 

Steve laughs and reaches over to take Bucky’s flesh hand. “Can you believe it?” 

 

Bucky bites at his lip. “I’m not sure what's real at the moment.” 

 

“Oh, trust me,” Dr. Alvarez says, “this is real.” She cradles the child in her hand, the baby’s cries now little whimpers and snuffles. “Who wants to hold them first?” 

 

The men look to Kita, who’s barely awake. “No,” she says. “I can’t.” 

 

“Why’s that?” Bucky asks. 

 

“It’s already hard enough to say goodbye,” Kita whispers, breathless. “Holding-”

 

“We understand,” Steve says. “You’re always welcome in their - our - lives.” 

 

Bucky nods. “Anytime. You and Natasha can fight over the title of Best Aunt.” 

 

Kita lets go of their hands and smiles through her tears. “Like she could beat me.” She pushes them away. “Go hold your baby.” 

 

Steve lets go of her hand and holds out his hands. 

 

Dr. Alvarez sets the child in his arms and steps back. 

 

Steve moves the blanket down to get a look at the child. “Hi there,” he whispers, voice thick with unshed tears. “Aren’t you gorgeous?” 

 

Bucky presses against Steve’s back. “We sure do make some pretty babies, Stevie,” he whispers against the shell of Steve’s ear. 

 

Steve chuckles. “I just hope we didn’t pass on our noses,” he says.

 

“What’s so wrong with my nose?” Bucky asks.

 

“Grant already has your nose, Gabe’s got mine, but I hope Natasha’s genes were strong enough to pass her nose down,” Steve says as he runs a light finger over the baby’s nose. “Cute as can be,” he breathes. 

 

Dr. Alvarez clears her throat. “Dr. Banner wants to do a few more tests. As far as I can tell, there’s no need for the incubator at the moment, but he has one on-hand in the room over as well.” 

 

Bucky doesn’t look up from the baby’s face. “Does that mean you want us out of here?” 

 

Dr. Alvarez nods. “Kita and I have some things we need to tend to and you two are in the way.” 

 

Steve blushes as Bucky guides them out of the room, into the hall. They stop outside the door, leaning against the hallway. 

 

“Friday, can you make sure we have a minute?” Bucky asks. 

 

“Of course, Sergeant.” 

 

Steve nudges Bucky’s head with his, the scruff on their cheeks scratching each other. “I can’t believe we have a daughter.” 

 

“I know,” Bucky sighs happily. “And she’s just as perfect as I imagined she would be.” 

 

They stand there, just looking at her in the hallway, until Steve clears his throat and mumbles, “I don’t want to let her go, but if you want to hold her-”

 

“I do, but let’s get her to Banner before he sends a search party.” Bucky ran a hand over her head, grazing the thin, wispy hairs. “And she’s probably going to need to eat soon.” 

 

“You’re right,” Steve sighs. “Let’s go, sweet pea. Get you checked out.” 

 

Friday notified the Avengers that the baby arrived, but Steve and Bucky wanted a few hours alone to rest before getting everyone together. They understood, allowing the two time to meet their newest child. 

 

Bruce and Dr. Alvarez had lists of tests they wanted to run on the baby, but thankfully they spaced them out, giving everyone time to relax. 

 

Eventually, Kita was moved to a recovery room and Steve, Bucky, and their newborn were given a temporary room in the medical wing. They’d stay there for the first few nights, allowing Bruce and Dr. Alvarez to monitor the newborn. Once they get the all clear, they can move back to their room in the Compound or head back to Brooklyn. 

 

Steve and Bucky laid in their bed, the baby tucked in the crook of Bucky’s flesh arm. Steve set an empty bottle and a burp cloth on the bedside table, before sliding his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “You think we should let the team in? Have them bring the boys?” Steve asks, moving his free hand so she could grab onto his finger. “You want to meet your brothers, princess?”

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “I thought we agreed no ‘princess’ if we had a girl?” 

 

“Can’t help that she looks like she’ll be our little princess,” Steve says. 

 

“Dammit, you’re right,” Bucky laughs.

 

“Captain, Sergeant, would you like me to invite the Avengers in?” Friday asks.

 

Steve pulls away. “Can we start with Daisy, the boys, Sam, Darlene, and Natasha? I don’t want too many people in here yet.” He looks to Bucky. “That okay with you?”

 

Bucky nods. “Sounds perfect.” 

 

Ten minutes later, there’s a knock on the door and in walks Daisy, alone. “Well if it isn’t my favorite fathers!” She cheers softly. “The twins are eating so the others decided to wait till they finished, but I couldn’t wait any longer.” Daisy shuffles over. “Let me see this baby. Aunt Daisy needs to hold her.” 

 

“Her? How’d you know?” Bucky asks, sitting up a little. “Thought you were ready for another boy?” 

 

Daisy sits herself on the edge of the bed, hands outstretched for the baby. “Changed my mind,” she says. “That and I overheard Bruce talking on the phone in the hall.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Of course you did. You always had a way of finding out our business before we were ready.”

 

“That’s what makes me special.” Daisy raises an eyebrow. “I don’t have as long as you two knuckleheads, so are you going to hand over my niece or what?” 

 

Bucky hands her over, a doopy smile plastered on his face beneath his three-day-old beard. He leans into Steve’s shoulder, taking the man’s hand in both of his. 

 

Steve kisses Bucky’s cheek and runs a hand over his face. “She’s something special, isn’t she?”

 

Daisy’s face is glowing with awe as she looks down at the hazy-eyed newborn in her arms. “I’ve held many a baby in my hands, but there’s just… This little one just feels a little more magical.” She looks back at them with tears in her eyes. “I thought I would never feel this way again after my son grew up all those years ago. I knew he was my last.” Daisy looks back down at the baby in her arms. “When you introduced Grant and Gabe, I couldn’t have been happier. You boys know I love them with every fiber in my body. But seeing you two with this sweet angel...” Daisy trails off with a sniffle. “I never thought I’d see the day.” 

 

Bucky reaches forward and wipes away a tear from the apple of her cheek. “Neither did we.” 

 

Daisy moved the blankets and smiled down at the child. “She’s going to have Natasha’s nose.”

 

Steve pats Bucky’s arm. “See! I told you.” 

 

“Quit with the nose thing,” Bucky laughs as he shoves Steve away. His eyes soften as they land on his daughter (his  _ daughter _ ). “We’ve picked out a name.” 

 

Daisy doesn’t look up. “Let’s hear it.” 

 

“Her middle name is Irene,” Steve says before Bucky can speak. 

 

“And her first?” 

 

“Well,” Bucky takes a deep breath, “we were hoping you’d let us name her Daisy.” 

 

Daisy stills, her chin slowly lifting to meet their gaze. “You want to name your only daughter after me? Not your ma, Steve? Or our mom?”

 

Steve shakes his head. “We’d be honored to name our new best girl after the original.”

 

Bucky scoffs. “We’re not replacing her! God, Steve.” He pushes back his hair. “Well, what do you say? Think you can share your name?” 

 

Daisy laughs, all watery and light. “I couldn’t think of a better name befitting such an angel.” 

 

Steve snorts as he hugs Bucky close. 

 

“Daisy, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Daisy whispers. 

 

Friday lets them know when Natasha and Sam are down the hall. Daisy reluctantly hands Baby Daisy back to her fathers. 

 

Gabe and Grant toddle in, hand-in-hand. They stop at the doorway, eyes narrowing in on their new sister. They don’t seem scared or nervous, not even angry, just curious. 

 

Steve stands up and takes Daisy from Bucky’s arms. “Come here,” he says, crouching down by the edge of the bed. “Come meet your new sister.”

 

“Sister?” Natasha asks, lips curling into a smile. 

 

“And her name’s Daisy,” Bucky says. “Daisy Irene Roger-Barnes.” 

 

Sam’s grinning as he gently nudges the twins toward Steve and baby Daisy. “Go say hi, guys. She’s not going to bite.” 

 

Gabe breaks free from his twin’s hold and walks forward, leaning against Steve’s knee. 

 

Steve pushes the blanket down so Gabe can see her face. “This is your little sister Daisy. She’s going to grow up with you and you can teach her all sorts of stuff like Papa and I taught you.” 

 

“Pay?” Gabe asks, pointing at her. “I pay?” 

 

Steve chuckles. “No, she’s too small to play with right now. You have to wait until she’s older, she’s just a baby right now.” 

 

Gabe puts a hand on her chest. “Baby.” 

 

“Baby?” Grant asks as he runs over. He knocks into Gabe and looks over his brother’s shoulder. “I see baby?” 

 

Steve moves Daisy so Grant can see her. 

 

Bucky slides off the bed and crouches down beside them. “What do you think, guys?”

 

“Mine?” Grant asks, pointing at Daisy. 

 

“Yeah, she’s your little sister,” Bucky says. He looks up at Steve, grinning. “They have a little sister.” 

 

Steve laughs as he leans down to kiss Daisy’s forehead. “Our little girl,” he whispers. 

 

Grant runs over to climb onto the bed. “Aunnie, baby!” he tells his Aunt Daisy. 

 

Daisy pulls the toddler into her lap and kisses his head. “I know! She’s quite small, isn’t she?”

 

“Da!” Grant nods. “Mine!”

 

Gabe shakes his head as he runs over to them. “No, mine!” 

 

Daisy helps Gabe onto the bed and cuddles both into her arms. “Now hang on,” Daisy says, “she’s both of your little sister. You’re going to be good big brothers for Auntie Daisy, right? Have to look out for her cause she’s smaller.” 

 

The twins start babbling to each other, leaning against Daisy. 

 

Bucky shakes his head and helps Steve stand. He looks toward Natasha, who’s biting her lip as she watches the bundle in Steve’s arms cautiously. “Nat, would you like to hold her?” 

 

Natasha takes a deep breath and pushes herself off the wall she was leaning on. “Hand her over, Rogers.” 

 

“She’s all yours,” Steve says. 

 

Natasha looks - feels - unnatural holding such a delicate child, a child that shares her DNA. At least this little girl will have a better life than she did, with parents who love her and a big family to support her. She won’t know what it’s like to sleep handcuffed or how a man looks when life leaves his body. She’ll never know how to kill a person without them knowing or which poison kills the quickest. She’ll be able to have a normal life, be able to love without anything holding her back and have fun without the constant pain gnawing at her heart. All she’ll know is love and kindness, the softer things in life that Natasha could only dream about. 

 

Natasha kisses her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. And in that moment, she vows to watch over this little girl with everything in her. For as long as Natasha is alive, Daisy will never feel the pain and heartache that Natasha’s carried from her childhood on. 

 

She holds her for a long time, watching as the baby’s nose crinkles and her hands ball into fists every now and then. Natasha can feel Steve, Bucky, and Sam watching her, but for once she doesn’t mind. All that matters in this world is this child -- a child she helped bring into this world, a child that will be full of happiness and light, a child that will make this world a better place just with her smile. 

 

“Hi Daisy,” Natasha finally says, a breathless whisper, “I’m your Aunt Natasha.” She looks behind her, where Sam’s patiently waiting for his turn. “And this is your Uncle Sam.” Natasha passes the baby along and steps back against the wall, watching over the little family - her little family. 

 

Sam melts at the sight of his niece, all bundled up in a pale green blanket. “Aren’t you precious?” he says. “Bet you’ll have us all fooled. Have everyone wrapped around your finger in no time, right?” He holds her little hand in his, letting her grab on to his finger. “Oh yeah, you’re going to be spoiled, Daisy. I can feel it.” 

 

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, his chin resting on Bucky’s shoulder. “I love you,” he says. 

 

Bucky hums, eyes closing. “I love you too. Thank you for convincing me to do this.” 

 

“Thank you.” Steve kisses Bucky’s shoulder. “Our family feels-”

 

“Complete,” Bucky finishes. “It feels like yesterday that we were playing games with Becky and Eugene waiting for Daisy to be born.”

 

Steve chuckles. “It does.”

 

“Oh hush,” Daisy groans. “You two are making me feel old. That was eighty years ago-”

 

“In all fairness,” Bucky says, “we’ve lost a good chunk of time.”

 

Daisy rolls her eyes and squeezes the twins close. “And now you get to make up for it, in a time that’s accepting of two men in love.” 

 

“That’s the only bright side of all this. That and these kids.” Steve reaches over and ruffles Gabe’s hair. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Daddy!” Grant squeals as Steve slings him around, holding him by his arm and leg. 

 

“Don’t drop him, Rogers. I swear,” Bucky calls. 

 

Kita laughs, careful not to disturb baby Daisy in her arms or the bottle she’s suckling from. “You really think Captain Super Soldier Reflexes is going to let his own kid fall?” 

 

Bucky shrugs. “I’ve seen Captain Dumbass fumble far too many live grenades to have my full faith in him not dropping my son.” 

 

Grant looks up at Bucky with his mouth open and his eye wide from his seat in Bucky’s lap. “Papa, bad wo-d!” 

 

Bucky presses his lips together, raising his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, buddy. Papa forgets.” 

 

Kita snickers and wipes at Daisy’s milk covered mouth. “Gotta stay on your toes, Papa.” 

 

“Seriously,” Bucky grumbles. He looks down at Grant and smiles. “Keep me young, that’s for sure.” 

 

“Papa, book!” Grant pats at the book in Bucky’s metal hand, kicking his legs. 

 

Bucky kisses Grant’s head and continues to read the fairytale book. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Steve lays the blanket over Daisy’s crib, cradling the three-month-old in the crook of his arm. “How about we take ourselves a nap? What do you think about that, Princess?” 

 

Daisy cooes, laying her head in the crook of Steve’s neck. 

 

“What do you think? Are we sleepy?” Steve asks as he sits down in the cushioned rocker. He lays her on his bare chest, her little arms and legs sprawled out. 

 

He rocks back and forth in the dimly lit room. It’s times like this that he’s glad he let Tony install new lights. Like the twins, Daisy’s ceiling has stars, but instead of being space themed, her nursery is a soothing forest. Steve painstakingly painted unique trees on every wall, with little creatures scampering around and two deers (bucks - one with a metal rack, pun intended) watching over her crib. With the star lights and a remote to adjust their brightness, nap times like this were easy to enjoy 

 

Steve runs a hand up and down Daisy’s bare back, the other firmly holding her in place. “You’re getting too big, Daisy. Can’t you just stay like this for a few years? I’ll change all the dirty diapers and let you throw up on me if you’d just stay this small for Daddy,” he whispers. 

 

Daisy lifts her head and blinks up at him. 

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “What? Is that too much to ask?” 

 

She lays her head back and squirms in his arms. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Steve leans his head back and closes his eyes. 

 

Bucky finds them an hour later, when he returns from the park with the twins. Steve’s head slung back, mouth wide open and drooling, with Daisy on his chest. He sneaks a picture before closing the door, leaving the father and daughter to snooze. 

 

It’s his new lockscreen. 

  
  


2021

 

Daisy squirms in Steve’s arms, whining. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Steve says, “but Daddy needs to get you ready.” Steve settles her in the crook of his elbow, her head on his shoulder. She’s gotten big, already fourteen-months-old and absolutely glued to her Daddy’s side. Steve pushes back the thick, red of her hair and kisses her forehead. “Don’t you want to put on that pretty dress and show Mama Darlene how pretty you look?” 

 

Darlene runs a hand over Daisy’s back, fixing the onesie she slept in. “Tell that mean ol’ Daddy his princess needs her beauty sleep.” 

 

Daisy hides her face in Steve’s white undershirt and babbles his name. 

 

Steve chuckles. “She’ll wake up soon enough. Would you mind walking over and making sure Bucky has the twins dressed and ready? They might listen to him more, but Bucky let’s them get away with too much. I don’t need two naked toddlers running down the aisle.” 

 

Darlene laughs and pats Daisy’s back. “You worry too much, Steve.” 

 

Steve levels her with a ‘trust me’ stare. “You haven’t seen Bucky trying to dress the twins.”

 

“Touche.” Darlene grabs her cane and starts out the tent. “I’ll be back for you soon. You better be dressed and ready when I return, young man.” 

 

“You got it, boss.” Steve looks down at his little girl, at the watery blue eyes watching his every move. “Just you and me, sweetpea.” 

 

Steve and Daisy take their time getting ready, the sleepy toddler clinging to her father as he struggles to get the tulle dress on. She “helps” him put his coat on and tie his navy tie, giggling when Steve blows a raspberry on her cheek for her troubles. 

 

He sits her down at the little make-shift vanity they arranged and makes a face in the mirror: pulling back his lips, widening his eyes, scrunching his face - an unattractive face that no groom should make on his wedding day. It sends Daisy into a fit of laughter, rolling back against Steve’s steady chest, and tugging at her bare feet. “‘Gain!” she squeals. 

 

“You just want Daddy to look silly, don’t you?” Steve chuckles. 

 

Daisy nods and grabs at Steve’s nose. “‘Gain, Daddy!” 

 

Steve pulls the face again, grabbing Daisy’s comb and hair ties with his other hand. He’s quick to pull her hair into two pigtails, making as many faces he can to keep her occupied. She doesn’t fight him. 

 

Darlene and Sam poke their heads in. “Cap, they’re ready for you.” 

 

Steve touches up his hair, runs a hand over his beard, and smiles. “Let’s do this.” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The French countryside is beautiful, with dusk creeping over the horizon and the pink of the clouds still swirling overhead in wispy tendrils in a daze. A wooden altar with a light cloth draped around it stood between two crumbled brick walls, remnants of what used to be in a time long forgotten by the world around them but not lost. Rows of chairs create an aisle, filled with the Avengers and their families on one side and what’s left of the Barnes clan on the other; found family meeting blood.  

 

Sam stands under the arch in a maroon suit, hands clasped in front of him.  _ Moonlight Serenade _ by Glenn Miller begins to play, soft and sweet in the spring air, and with it the wedding begins. 

 

Tony walks down the aisle first, sporting a suit nearly identical to Sam’s. He stands on the right, in front of the Avengers. 

 

Grant and Gabe were next, each carrying a little black ring box. The toddlers wore little navy suits, their hair slicked up into little pompadours, and their grins wide as they marched toward their uncles. They take a seat at Tony’s feet, not even bothering to stand.  

 

Natasha walks in, helping Daisy walk, absolutely stunning in her maroon dress, she makes Daisy’s light blue dress pop against the maroons and greens. Her red and blonde hair fell down her back in waves, with a white gardenia tucked behind her ear. They walk slowly, emptying out Daisy’s little red basket with white flower petals, until they reach the altar. Natasha picks her up and stands on Sam’s right (the left), in front of the Barnes’ family. 

 

With that, everyone stands and turns to see Steve and Darlene, arm-in-arm. Steve pats her hand that’s tucked in the crook of his elbow. “Thank you for doing this.” 

 

Darlene gives him a watery smile and waves him off. “I’m honored you asked. I’m sure your Ma would be right here with you if she could.” 

 

“She is,” Steve says, taking in a deep breath. He blinks fast a few times, looking up at the sky or smiling at his beautiful children. Steve’s just so happy, so overwhelmingly happy, that he can’t possible contain how he feels on such a monumental day, a day that seemed impossible when he was sixteen and falling for his best friend. Steve pats his chest pocket, where a picture of his mother sat. 

 

“Good. You carry her with you now, Steve.” Darlene kisses his bearded cheek and squeezes his shoulder before taking a seat beside Pepper and baby Morgan. 

 

Steve stands in between Tony and Sam. He looks over the crowd, over the people who came to his wedding, and feels the dam holding everything inside crack. How’d he get this lucky? What did he ever do to deserve this chance? 

 

Sam pats Steve’s shoulder. “You ready, Steve?” 

 

“Since I met him, Sam. I’ve been ready since the day I met,” Steve whispers, voice already thick with tears. He takes a deep breath and watches as the tent opens. 

 

And there he is. 

 

After everything he’s been through, there he is. His best friend, his commando, his brother-in-arms, his Bucky.  _ His Bucky _ . 

 

He looks beautiful. He shaved and slicked back his hair, like he used to when they were teens. Bucky’s wearing a navy suit that clings to his frame in just the right ways. 

 

And that smile… Boy, did that smile send his heart soaring. Steve’s been blessed to be able to see that smile more and more each day, but it still feels like the first time. The first time he’s really getting to see Bucky after the hell they’ve been through. 

 

Bucky’s glowing, radiating so much love and joy that Steve finally feels the cold leave his bones. For the first time since he crashed that plane all those years ago, Steve feels warm. 

 

Bucky takes Steve’s breath away. He’s all consuming and mesmerizing, taking over Steve’s senses from what feels like miles away. It’s to the point Steve can barely breath, nor can he feel the tears streaming down his face. 

 

The dam is close to cracking, to breaking in front of all these people, but for once, Steve doesn’t give a damn. 

 

He steps forward and reaches out his left hand. “Bucky,” he breathes out. 

 

“Steve,” Bucky whispers, blinking away his own set of tears. “You look…” He shakes his head. “Ridiculous. I can’t believe you didn’t shave before this. Who wants to kiss an ape on their wedding day? Even if that ape is sculpted like the gods.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes and drops Bucky’s hand. “I hate you,” he laughs (read: giggles). 

 

Daisy clasps her hands together and sniffles, already shivering with unshed sobs of joy, “I can’t believe you two are the pinnacle of true love.” 

 

Bucky winks at her. “Believe it, Daise.” 

 

She leans forward and kisses his cheek, then Steve’s. “You boys are going to do wonders with this world. I just know it.” 

 

“Thank you, Daisy,” Steve says. “We wouldn’t be here without you.” 

 

Daisy grins as she turns to her seat. “I know. Now go get married.” 

 

Bucky lets out a shaky breath and squeezes Steve’s hand. “Let’s do this.” 

 

Sam clears his throat as Steve and Bucky take their places, their fingers interlocked. “Dearly beloved,” he begins, “we’re standing here today to join Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes in their celebration of love, family, and their journey together.” 

 

“Now I’ve seen my father officiate a thousand weddings, heard even more speeches. So when Steve and Bucky asked me to not only be a part of their wedding, but to officiate, I thought I had this in the bag. I did my research, read up on the trends, wrote a couple of drafts,” Sam says. He shakes his head and smiles. “Nothing I found or wrote was right. Nothing would ever be perfect enough to celebrate the bond these two men before us have.

 

Steve looks up as the tears build up on his waterline. 

 

“Before Barnes returned to us, after everything happened with S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve and I went searching for him. We had just met, barely known each other for a week, when we set off across the globe on official Avengers business. Cause we were like that, you know.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows, earning a chuckle from the audience. “One day, we were on a mission. Just arrived in a village in France, couldn’t tell you the name for the life of me right now, but it was definitely France.” Sam pats Steve on the shoulder and takes a deep breath. “This star spangled son-of-a-gun had me hike five miles through the countryside. He wouldn’t tell me where we were going, or what we would do when we got there, but I wasn’t going to leave his side - not when we were fighting Nazis - so I dealt with it.”

 

Bucky tears his eyes away from Steve, shaking his head. 

 

“Steve ends up dragging me to this little hill, to a patch of ruins, and tells me a story. He tells me about how the Howling Commandos had traveled through this village in the war, that a bomb had hit a few months prior and left the buildings in rubble. There was no life, just ash and dust floating in the wind and the remains of what used to be.” Sam clears his throat again, his voice getting thicker with each sentence. “But in the middle of the destruction and war, Steve said there was a wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony, with just a small group of friends, but it was touched by magic. The way Steve made it sound… I couldn’t begin to describe to you all how much I wanted to be at that mystical wedding I had missed by seventy odd years. It wouldn’t be until a year later that I found out that the wedding Steve was revisiting wasn’t a strangers. It was his.” Sam looks between the super soldiers. “It was theirs.” 

 

“Exactly eighty years ago, in this very spot, hidden from civilization and the horrors of war, Steve and Bucky exchanged vows. It wasn’t legal by any means, but the Commandos didn’t care. In their eyes, Steve and Bucky were married,” Sam says as he pulls a remote out of his pocket. With a press of a button, a hologram picture appears behind the altar. 

 

Steve gasps. “Where did you get that?” 

 

Overlapped perfectly, a picture of Steve and Bucky sharing their first kiss as husbands is shown over the ruins. A cross looms behind them as their older selves, still dressed in their uniforms, unite.  

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165269548@N03/48300245666/in/dateposted/)

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s bicep. “I didn’t even know this existed.” 

 

“Neither did I,” Steve mumbles. 

 

Sam nods. “Your niece had it. One of the Commandos had taken the picture and didn’t get the chance to develop it for years.”

 

Steve and Bucky turn around to see an older woman, with thick gray curls, standing in the crowd. Her round, wrinkled face was warm, bright with joy and love, and her gray eyes were nothing short of a Barnes’.

 

“Rose,” Bucky gasps. “You’re Rose.” 

 

The woman, Rose, nods. “I am. My mother used to tell me stories about you,” she says, voice hoarse from years of abuse and cigarettes. “I don’t remember you myself, but I do remember a box my mother had hidden in her closet. She hadn't even opened it herself, so when she passed, I decided to take a look. And there was that image.” She wrings her hands together. “I thought it was about time you had your wedding picture back.” 

 

Steve presses his lips together and turns away from the crowd. 

 

“I-” Bucky shakes his head and smiles. “Thank you.” 

 

Rose nods, smiling, as she takes her seat again. 

 

Sam gives Steve a moment to catch his breath before he continues. “I’m honored that you two asked me to stand before your family and make this legal. So let’s get this show on the road.” He clasps his hands together and looks between them. “If you two would join hands,” he says. “Steve and Bucky have written their own vows. Which means there’s a good chance that this is going to be long and sappy, because they have eighty-five years worth of material to pull from. So sit back and brace yourselves, folks.” 

 

The audience chuckles, a murmur in the wind. 

 

Bucky shifts, squeezing Steve’s hands. “I’ll go first,” he whispers. 

 

Steve nods, sniffling. 

 

Bucky clears his throat. “And so with the sunshine and the great bursts of leaves growing on the trees, just as things grow in fast movies, I had that familiar conviction that life was beginning over again with the summer,” he says. 

 

Steve laughs. “Gatsby,” he whispers. 

 

“Gatsby,” Bucky repeats. “On my eighteenth birthday, you gave me an annotated copy of Gatsby. You made me enjoy reading something that wasn’t science fiction for once in my life. I’ve had to get another copy of it, just so I could read it over and over again. Your copy still sits on my bedside table, where I can flip through the pages whenever I need to. It took me a long time to realize that you felt like Gatsby because you were in love with me and didn’t think we would ever be able to love each other, much like Jay and Daisy. But I always identified with Nick,” he says. 

 

Bucky presses his lips together, furrows his brow, and trains his eyes on Steve’s. “Nick was in love with Gatsby. Nick spent that summer trying to ignore his feelings with girls and the parties. But everything always turned back to Gatsby… And no matter what I did, you were always the answer.

 

“Steve, you’ve been by my side through thick and thin. You helped me with school, comforted me when my dad was getting under my skin, eased me through the withdraws and the hangovers -- all with a smile in your eyes and a smartass remark on your tongue-”

 

“Papa,” Grant gasps. “You can’t say that!” 

 

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut as the audience laughs. “Sorry, pal. I won’t say it again, okay?”

 

“Good.” Grant smiles up at him, leaning against Tony’s legs. 

 

Steve shakes his head, wiping at his tears. He looks to Bucky. “You were saying?” 

 

“I was saying that you were always there for me, and it took a stint as a brainwashed assassin to really understand just how much you mean to me. Stevie, I vow to you that I will always be there when you need someone. I vow to you that I will be your model when you need to sketch away the bad thoughts whenever you need to. I vow to you to always be your dance teacher, to show you how the big kids dance and I’ll never complain when you step on my toes. I vow to always keep you warm. I vow to love and cherish you with every fiber in my body until I take my last breath decades from now,” Bucky says. He sniffles and smiles. “I love you with everything in me, you punk.” 

 

Steve presses their foreheads together and breathes in. “That was beautiful, Buck.”

 

“All for you, Stevie.” 

 

He pulls away and squeezes Bucky’s hands. “I had a speech planned, something meaningful and well-crafted to make sure you were a sobbing mess by the end of it, but now it doesn’t feel right,” he says. “Bucky, I’m tired of crying. I’m tired of seeing you cry.” Steve reaches up and wipes at Bucky’s tears with his thumbs. He holds Bucky’s face, a hand on either cheek. “We grew up in a time where we were hated, beaten, and killed for the love we share. When we had to sneak around and pray that no one heard us. Before the war, I was naive. I didn’t realize just what was at stake. I didn’t understand why you were always scared of us growing old. But after everything Brandt put us through… I got it. I understood.” 

 

Baby Daisy whines from Natasha’s arms. Natasha sets her down, where she crawls to lean against Bucky’s leg. 

 

Steve sniffles. “That’s what makes this moment all the more powerful. Because now we can stand here, in front of our family, and declare the love we share in the sappiest way possible and nothing can be done. The worst that can happen is someone says something nasty, but I dare them to tell Captain America and the Winter Soldier off for being gay. That doesn’t seem like a fair match.” 

 

Bucky nods, giggling under his breath. “Got that right.” 

 

“So I stand here today, in the ruins of the same church we got married in the first time, and vow to never leave. I have always loved you and with each passing day, my love grows stronger. We’ve changed a lot in the past eighty-five years, but Bucky, I only fall deeper and deeper in love with the man you have become. So it would be my honor to take your hand in marriage and grow old with you, the way we deserve. The way Mark and Victor deserved. I want to spend my days by your side as we watch our kids grow up and live their lives. And I’ll do whatever it takes to keep that promise to you,” Steve says, bringing up Bucky’s hands to kiss both of his hands. 

 

Sam kneels down by the twins. “Boys, can I have the rings please?” 

 

Gabe shakes his head. “I wanna give.” 

 

Grant nods. “Me too.” 

 

Sam laughs and stands up. “Okay. You can give them the rings.” 

 

The toddlers stand on their feet and take the few steps to stand in between their fathers. “Here Daddy,” Gabe says as he reaches up to hand Steve the box. 

 

“This is yours, Papa,” Grant adds, handing over his box to Bucky. 

 

“Thank you boys,” Steve says. He peeks inside his box and hands it to Bucky, holding in his laughter. 

 

Bucky trades boxes and opens the box. He pulls out a silver ring, with a dark matte gray ring in the center, and hands the empty box back to Natasha. 

 

Sam shifts in his place. “Bucky, take this ring and place it on Steve’s finger,” he says. 

 

Bucky takes Steve’s left hand and slides the ring on Steve’s ring finger. “With this ring,” he says, “I give you a symbol of the promise that I am with you until the end of the line, Steve Rogers.” 

 

“Steve?” Sam says. 

 

Steve takes the bigger ring out of the box and takes Bucky’s metal hand in his. “With this ring,” he repeats, voice garbled by his tears. He clears his throat. “With this ring, I give you a symbol of the promise that I am with you until the end of the line, Bucky Barnes.” 

 

Sam rests a hand on both of their shoulders, beaming. “I don’t think you two left much for me to say, so it’s with my deepest pleasure,” he steps down from the altar and stands beside Natasha, “that I pronounce you officially married. You may kiss your husband.” 

 

Bucky slides his arms around Steve’s middle as Steve’s hands find Bucky’s hips. Time slows down as their noses slide against one another and their lips mold into their own dance with practiced ease. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Sam announces, “I present to you Mr. and Mr. Roger-Barnes.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165269548@N03/48300245271/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Let me know what you want to see from the boys in the future. I already have two storylines planned (the wedding and something I've already hinted at...) but I'm interested to hear what you want to see from it!


End file.
